Sonic, The Hedgehog CONVICTION pt1
by BlackKnife12
Summary: This story commences with Sonic fighting alongside the U.S. Marine Corps,U.S Army,S.A.S British military and the Task Force 141, as an old Russian nemesis of the United States plans to lie to the government about a connection between Sonic and 9/11!


**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG****  
**CONVICTION

**Part 1.****  
****Written by DEVIN A. COPELLI (BlackKnife12)**

***Warning – Content may include some graphic violence, brief language, suggestive content, use of alcohol, use of blood, and scenes of peril.**

**May contain characters from CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE and MODERN WARFARE 2, and CALL OF DUTY WORLD AT WAR***

**Songs that will fit into the story:****  
****System of a Down**** – Lonely Day,  
****Nirvana**** – Breed,  
****Aerosmith**** – I don't want to miss a thing,  
****Motorhead**** – Ace of spades,  
****Incubus**** – Anna Molly/Drive/Stellar,  
****Bullet for my Valentine**** – Your Betrayal,  
****The Fray**** – Never say Never/Absolute/Syndicate,  
****HIM ****- Killing Loneliness/Kiss of Dawn/Under the Rose  
****Evanescence**** – Going Under/My last breath/Lithium,  
****Nickelback**** – Burn it to the ground/Animals/Saving' Me,  
****Linkin Park**** – New Divide/What I've Done/Hands Held High,  
****Stone Sour**** – Brother,  
****Snow Pilot**** - Alright,  
****The Killers**** – Move away,  
****Avenged Sevenfold**** – Scream/Almost easy,  
****Slow Roosevelt**** – Silverback/Boys lie, Girls steal/Comfort from a bomb,  
****My Chemical Romance**** – Desolation Row,  
And ****Breaking Benjamin**** – Fade Away/I will not bow/You fight me**

**Plot: ****  
****This story takes place a year and a half after the storyline of the "Sonic the Hedgehog" comic book series, as the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, U.S Government, the S.A.S (British military) and the Task Force 141 configure the mind boggling mystery of Dr. Eggman's disappearance and the technology of the U.S Government advancing and Sonic and everybody tries to find out why as soon as possible – but possibilities isn't going to support Sonics' search for the professor as the unknown Russian Sergeant Ramnov lies and conspirates the Federal Government and Special OPS of Sonics' connection between 9/11 and Eggman's unseen appearances, making Sonic a Man of Conviction and nothing will stop the Government in their way, will get to Sonic and take him down!**

**Prologue…**

**September 20, 2009 – 4:45 am**

**SFX. – Muffled winds blowing, tool box clanking and glass clinking,**

**Sonic pants quietly as he slowly opens his eyes, waking up confused of what was going on while stuck on his seat at a destroyed New York Bus, looking around and wiping off the sweat **

**SONIC:**** (Pants slowly) Oh boy—GUH! (Body shocks with pain, as Sonic looks down and sees dry blood on his left hip) Ugh…oh boy…..Ohhhhh boy, that's a lot of blood, oh boy…. guh!**

**Sonic slowly gets up, wobbling, as he notices every object within the bus, all at the direction behind Sonic, looking around , not noticing a 4-glued brick falls pass Sonic's head, crashing into the window of the back of the bus**

**SONIC:**** (Exclaims in fear) AHH!**

**SFX. – Brick falls onto the concrete street, metal groaning **

**Sonic puts his hands on the metal walls as he tries to get out of his bus seat, he climbs over an opening over him a broken window, coming out of the opening window, Sonic sees dust and debris covering the entire street, hearing people yelling in terror from distance, Sonic looks to his left seeing clear air within the area.**

**Sonic:**** (Annoyed sigh) I hate New York! *Ears twitch*  
Huh?**

**SFX. – Metal smashing and clanging from distance, glass breaking**

**Turns around as a red 1998 Honda Civic rolls sideways crashing, as Sonic leaps over the Honda, landing on his feet then tripping on a broken tail light, looking back and seeing the red Honda crash towards a fire hydrant and a bent Stop Sign**

**SFX. – Car alarm blares off, water hisses and sprays, glass clinks, Sonic sighs with relief**

**(Sonic climbs down from a side facing 2004 H2 Hummer, notices his bag and grabs it, walking down the tilted concrete highway bridge)**

**Sonic:**** Okay…If this is the Broadway express, then this road… (Looks up)… this road should take me down to Harlem, and I could find a phone….**

**(As Sonic runs at an average speed, he stops and wonders)**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
what the hell…?**

**SFX. – trash clanking from distance, dogs barking from distance,**

**(Sonic looks to aside of him with dust and debris still covering the Entire Street, but all clear in front of him, then slowly walks down the street)**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
I can see why Sal hates this place…**

**(Sonic notices a half bent pipe, picks it up and walks slowly down the street)**

**SFX. – Footsteps approaching from distance, dogs' barking becomes louder from distance**

**(Sonic walks even slower, taking precautious steps as he holds tight onto the pipe)**

**SFX. – Metal clang, body thud**

**Sonic:**** (Exclaims)  
GYAAH!**

**(Sonic falls down to the ground, dropping the pipe to an open hole sewer entrance, as three Latino gangster members surround him with wooden baseball bats and a torn up fist glove)**

**Latino gangster (Female):****  
Ey how stupid can this dude get, Ese?**

**Latino gangster (Male #2): ****  
Hey…who's this dude? (Kneels down closer)  
Do we knows you homes?**

**(Sonic's arm slightly twitches)**

**Latino gangster (Male #1): ****  
Yo man let's beat this fool!  
(Raises crowbar)**

**(The other Latino male gangster stops him)**

**Latino Gangster (Male #2):  
****Nah nah nah! Dude! Hold up! Ain't you  
Sonic the hedgehog?**

**(Sonic tries to get up, as he remembers his past)**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 1 - What matters the most, was remembered the least**

**July 8, 2009 – 12:37 pm**

**(Sonic walks out of a white beach house with a bottle of sparkling water, resting his arms on the white concrete railway, seeing Sally walking by him, stops and walks back, and poking Sonic's hip)**

**Radio plays: System of a Down: "LONELY DAY"**

**Sonic:**** (To Sally – Chuckles)  
Hey there Princess!  
(Smiles at her)**

**Sally:****  
Nah, it's not so new but… I guess I'm doing well  
you?**

**(Sonic takes a sip of the glass bottle of Sparkling water)**

**Sonic:**** (Sighs)  
Good…just bored…  
(Takes out a water bottle)  
Want some?**

**Sally:**** (Shakes her head yes)  
Thanks**

**SFX. – Bottle cap hisses silently open, bottle cap clinks on the water cooler box**

**Sonic:****  
…You okay?**

**Sally:**** (shakes head yes)  
Mmm-Hmm! Why do you ask?**

**Sonic sets down the Sparkling water bottle besides his arm, turning his body around and leaning back as he looks up in the sky **

**Sonic: ****  
I'm just getting this weird feeling, that's all…**

**Sal nudges Sonic's arm, as Sonic chuckles**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckles)  
Alright alright already!**

**Sonic carefully grabs Sal's arm**

**Sonic:**** (To Sal)  
Come on**

**Sally: ****  
Hmm?**

**12:51 pm,**

**Sonic and Sally walk down the smooth, pillow soft sand, as their feet wallow through the cool water, soothing pass their feet  
as Sonic explains his story to Sal**

**Sally:**** (To Sonic)  
you think that's the problem?**

**Sonic:**** (To Sally)  
Yeah…Don't you think it's weird? There's chaos going on…on other worldly countries…  
Moscow, New York, Chicago, Angel Island – Think about it! Even when Eggman's been gone  
for 6 months, things aren't going as planned!**

**Sal makes a worried face as if she has nothing else to say**

**Sally: ****  
So? That doesn't sounds so bad! I mean, stocks in Wall Street have gone up to 43%! America saved up $300 million a month ago from firing ammo at that mustached Free Willy! We even saved about 2 quarters of jobs in American and on Mobius! Why does that make you worried?**

**Sonic stops walking as Sal takes another step to stop**

**SFX. – Seagulls whining from distance, waves calmly crashes**

**Sonic looks up to Sally**

**Sonic:**** (To Sal)  
That's it then… We're not even sure if he's- -**

**Sally:**** (Interrupts Sonic)  
If he's what? We're not even sure if that Rosie O'Donnell look-a-like is even alive! For 4 months the U.S Marines have been looking for him! The S.A.S British guys were looking for him for 4 months and 3 weeks! ****WE**** have been looking for him for 5 months and what did we find? A Large gap of nothing on our hands!**

**Sonic continues to stare at Sal then looks to the lower right corner of his eye, closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head**

**Sonic:**** (Sighs)**

**Sonic then looks at his left to the bright blue and white skies, the sparkling reflection hitting Sonics' shining red shoes, As Sal puts her left hand under her right elbow**

**SFX. – Speed boat passes by from distance, winds silently blows**

**Sonic looks back at Sal in the Right corner of his eyes**

**Sonic:**** (To Sally)  
Yeah….Tch! I guess you're right….**

**Sally:**** (Humph!)  
Glad you listened for once…**

**Sonics' ears twitches up**

**Sonic:****  
Hey! That blender shouldn't have blown up if it churned the bananas right!**

**Sally:**** (Raises arms up)  
You keep pressing the buttons hard like your smashing a dead fly with your thumb!**

**Sonic quickly crosses his arms with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth**

**Sally:**** (Ears slowly raise up)  
Wait a min….Why did you had that in mind?**

**Sonic looks back at Sal**

**Sonic:**** (Confused)  
What do ya' mean?**

**SFX. – Ocean waves crash even silent, winds barely blow at all**

**Sal scoffs**

**Sally:**** (surprised)  
Oh my god…! You're not gonna- -**

**Sonic:**** (Interrupts)  
Okay okay! Here me out! Look  
(Holds Sally's hands together)  
I know what you just found out why I told you the whole Eggman missing crap!**

**Sal swipes her hands away**

**Sally:****  
You're thinking of joining the U.S military!  
Why the hell you gave me a clue?**

**Sonic rubs his eyes with his left hand by finger tips**

**Sonic:****  
Look, Sal… I'm not going to do this permanently… I'm only going to sign up and get this thing through, until we find him okay?  
(Holds Sal's hands together again,but tighter)  
Besides….The military base is, like, a few miles away from Knothole!**

**Sal gives Sonic a worried face, as she looks away with little fear, noticing Sonics' hand touching her face slightly, as she looks at Sonic in the eyes**

**Sonic:**** (Smiles back at her eyes)  
I promise you… even if we broken up… *Kisses her hands*  
…I'm still here for you….**

**Sal looks down to her hands, slowly taking them away and putting them behind her, and walks away**

**Sally:**** (To Sonic without looking back)  
…don't say that again….ever….**

**Sonics' smile disappears as Sal finishes her sentence and walks away**

**Sonic:**** (Mouth closed)  
….?**

**[The memory ends as the first Latino gangster pats both cheeks on Sonics' face while standing up]**

**Latino Gangster (Male #1):****  
Yo fool! You awake?**

**Sonic looks up slowly with dirt and debris all over his face**

**Latino Gangster (Female):****  
Hey bro! I think he's deaf or somethin'!**

**The second Latino gangster pulls out a M1911 pistol out of his back pocket**

**Latino Gangster (Male #2):****  
Yo let's pop a cap on his ass!**

**The other female Latino takes her M9 out, as the first male Latino takes out a Colt .45 out of his boot pocket**

**SFX. – Guns cock, empty bullets clank on the concrete street, guns reloading**

**Sonics' eyes slowly rise up as he quickly grabs the M1911 as he points it at the first Latino gangster**

**Sonic:**** (Grunts)  
GRAH!**

**SFX. – Gun clinking, punches landing, **

**Sonic rapidly twists the Latino gangster's wrist with brute force**

**SFX. – Bone cracks and meat twists**

**Latino Gangster (Male #1):**** (Yells in pain)  
GYAAAAARAAHH!**

**Sonic pants with adrenaline and shakes the gun he points at with heart racing, as his finger twitches too much he pulls the trigger by accident and shoots towards the nasal passage of the female Latino gangster**

**SFX. Gun shot, liquid squelch, bullet falls and clinks onto the concrete street, body thuds,**

**Latino gangster (Male #2):**** (Mouth open in shock)  
Ay dios mio….!**

**Sonic feels less trembling in his body, then shoots the other two Latino men**

**SFX. 7 gunshots, multiple muffled squelching, bullets fall and clink onto the concrete street, bodies thud**

**Steam hisses out of the hole of the M1911 pistol, shaking, Sonic lowers the pistol, walking up to the  
first Latino gangster as he lays there twitching and gasping for air**

**Latino Gangster (Male #1):**** (Slowly gasping for air)  
A storm's a comin'….and it's comin' for you homes…pretty soon…(Blood runs down from his shoulder)**

**Sonic makes a dark and frustrated face as he shoots his last bullet in ammunition towards the Latino gangster's head as his twitching stops simultaneously…**

**SFX. – Last gunshot, muffled squelch, bullet clinks onto the concrete street**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
Shoot your mouth off now dipshit…!**

**As blood runs down from the Latino's head, Sonics' ear twitches as he turns around and sees an American Black Hawk helicopter behind him from distance, dropping the pistol and leaps over a turned over 2002 Mercedes Benz**

**Sonic:**** (Waves arms and yells out)  
HEY!HEEEEEEY! OVER HEEEERE!**

**A U.S Ranger pilot notices a blue person onto the ground**

**U.S Ranger Pilot (Male #1):**** (Over radio)  
Alpha FG14, Alpha FG14 – This is Bravo F17! We see a blue citizen underneath out aircraft, permission to disembark and relocate the citizen!  
Over!**

**SFX. – Radio static hisses**

**Alpha FG14 Soldier****: (Over radio)  
Bravo F17 – Is the citizen a blue hedgehog? Over!**

**U.S. Ranger Pilot (Female #2):**** (Over radio)  
Copy that, Alpha – awaiting for permission – over!**

**Alpha FG14 Soldier:**** (Over radio)  
Permission granted – Convoys are Oscar Mike – Out!**

**SFX. – Computer alarm goes off, alarm beeping**

**U.S. Ranger Pilot (Male #1):****  
What the hell's that- -?**

**As the U.S pilot finishes his sentence, the engine rutter of the Black Hawk goes off in flames, causing the helicopter to slowly swirl around, Sonic as surprised to begin running off with dry stained blood onto his left ankle**

**Sonic:**** (Exclaims)  
GAH!SHIT!**

**Sonic runs as he leaps over an upside down turned Taxi cab**

**SFX. Helicopter clashes into office building windows **

**As the helicopter clashes into the windows, Sonic running as faster as he could to outrun the turning over helicopter on flames, parts and metal plates and rusted paint falling apart of the flaming helicopter, slowing down as Sonic looks back as he sighs of relief**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckles nervously, Victorious exclaim)  
YAAAYEEEH! HAHAAAA! WHOO!**

**As Sonic catches up with his breath, he notices the reflection of the burning helicopter of a half broken side-view mirror of a 1989 Toyota Camry, slowly looking back, seeing the flames growing brighter, sparks and electrical zapping begins to grow as a massive explosion occurs, Sonic ducking down and taking 3 steps back, noticing one chopper blade spinning over Sonic, seeing it spinning towards him**

**Sonic:**** (Shocked)  
Ohhhhh SHIIITTTTT!  
(Begins to run)**

**[As Sonic ducks his head, the chopper blade crashes into a concrete ceiling, as rocks, pipes, debris, and small metallic plates falling onto the ground, seeing an old rusty railway falling down onto the ground]**

**SFX. – Pipes clanging, rocks and debris thudding, metal plates banging,**

**Sonic gets up as he wipes off the sweat from his forehead**

**Sonic:**** (In relieve)  
PHEW! Heh! How do you like me Now Huh? HA!**

**As Sonic begins to walk off with his backpack, his ear once again twitches**

**Sonic:**** (annoyed)  
AUGH! What now?**

**SFX. – Train horn blares from distance, train tracks clacking becomes louder**

**Sonic becomes into shock and once again begins to run as fast as he ever could, noticing a white subway train arising over the torn down train tracks, riding down through the concrete street, sparks and flames zapping underneath itself**

**Sonic:**** (Screaming)  
GAAAH! SON OF A BIIIITCH!**

**As Sonic runs faster by the second, leaping over multiple cars and vans and motorbikes, as the train crashes through everything in its path as Sonic notices his 12 O' Clock a wide open space tunnel towards the other side with light**

**Sonic:**** (In determination while panting)  
Come on come on come on COME ON COME ON COME ON  
COME OOOOOOOON!**

**As Sonic runs twice as fast by the second, the white battle – torn train catches up, running over Sonic**

**Sonic:**** (Screams)  
AAHH- - !**

**As the train runs over Sonic, the citizens and US Soldiers notice the upcoming train and jumps out of the way with fear and alert, seeing the train bashing through an emptied out school bus, leaping out of a metal side rail falling towards the ocean ridge underneath the Brooklyn Bridge**

**SFX. – Water gushing and metal groaning, citizens murmuring in fright and wonder**

**. . . . .**

**SFX. – Water dripping from distance, winds howling silently**

**Sonics' eyes slightly opens as he tries to get up onto his feet, wondering his eyes of where he is, looks up and sees a train window on top of the sewer entrance, sighing in wide relief**

**Sonic:****  
…..you must love me a lot Jesus….Phew!**

**As Sonic rubs his elbow, he walks down the aisle of the foul stench and sounds of rats squeaking and passing by everywhere in narrow lines within the sewer lines**

**SFX. – Winds continue to howl silently, water swishing**

**Sonic:**** (Coughing while covering mouth)  
Damn…where am I?**

**As Sonic continues to walk down the foul tunnel, he remarks a face as he remembers another memory**

**July 9, 2009 – 7:15 am**

**SFX. Bag unzips, clothing putting away**

**Seeing Sonic putting away essential items into his sports bag, a RISE AGAINST brown sweater, LED ZEPPELIN tank top, an iPhone protective sleeve, and 3 water bottle cases, he switches on his iPod radio player**

**iPod plays: Aerosmith ; "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing"**

**Sonics' ears twitches, hearing the door creak open, seeing Sal coming into the room**

**Sally:****  
Hey…**

**Sonic:****  
Sally! What're you doing here?  
I thought you were supposed to me Rotor back at the  
Freedom Fighters HQ!**

**Sal walks up to Sonicwhile looking at her feet, stopping, then looks up as she hugs Sonic, wrapping her arms as close as she could hold onto Sonics' neck, Sonic making a confused face, shrugs, and hugs her back**

**Sonic: ****  
What's that for?**

**Sal loosens up her hug and looks at Sonic in the eyes**

**Sally:**** (Cresses her hair back)  
I…I just wanted to say sorry about walking out on you yesterday morn…  
But really…I came to say good luck, and…**

**Sal reaches out her small light blue jacket pocket, and hugs Sonic once again as he felt something tangling around his neck,  
seeing a dogtag with his name and initial of the original SONIC THE HEDGEHOG symbol….he smiles**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckles to himself)  
what's this for?**

**Sal smiles as she covers up her blush behind Sonics' shadow in front of her**

**Sally: ****  
Well…It's something you've always talked about when we were kids when you met President Clinton from…  
you know…saving him from those hunter wasps from Eggman in '99! So…I asked Captain Price to make one for you for…*Giggles*…good luck and for me…! *Blushes more***

**Sonic continues to stare at his dog tags, when he heard "and for me" he looks up and smiles**

**Sonic: ****  
Thanks…!**

**Song ends **

**Sonic:****  
Um listen,Sal…um….**

**Sally turns around before she opens the door to leave out**

**Sonic:****  
If um… if you're not doing anything this week…you want to hang out at Uncle Chuck's?**

**Sonic blushed, rubbing the back of his head, walking toward his unzipped sports bag, Sally smirks caressing her hair once more, she walks over to him putting her hand onto his shoulder**

**Sally:**** (Smirks)  
If I'm free this week, because Ken's taking me to his Garden back at his Dojo and Tails wants to see his pet Armadillo…but I'll see If I'm good Next Sunday, okay? *Rubs shoulder***

**Sonic slowly looks at her, slightly smiling at her**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
Yeah….**

**Sal's smile disappear when she notices Sonic not entire looking or smiling at her**

**Sally:**** (Wondering)  
What's wrong? You jealous?  
*Giggles playfully***

**Sonic doesn't reply with any laughter**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
Yeah, that's, uh….that's it…jealous…**

**Sal stops giggling**

**Sally:**** (Sighs)  
Okay…What do you want me to do? I mean, it's Monkey Khan for Christ's sake!  
He's in love with me and his entire clan's been annihilated by the Iron Queen, remember?**

**Sonic stops packing, sets down a chaos emerald onto the left corner of his bed, looking at Sal**

**Sonic:****  
Don't you think I know? Of course Khan lost his clan, because he couldn't care less about him thinking he's supreme over me ever since I saved his ass when I was 12! He couldn't even clear his mind about his own Goddamn pride!**

**Sally puts her hand on her hip, biting her lower lip **

**Sally:****  
Okay…I admit it's true, but….but you can't blame him! He's just misunderstood about everything that's ever happened recently with his battle and yours!**

**Sonic continues on packing his items into his bag**

**Sonic:****  
You know what – just forget it… It's river under the bridge, and leaves under the tree…**

**Sally lowers her head down and walk towards Sonics' shoulder, placing her head on his shoulder, Sonic noticing her rubbing her head gently, song on iPod player begins**

**Song plays: The Fray "Never say never"**

**Sonic nearly turns off the player as Sally stops him**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckles nervously)  
Sorry! Heh! That, um…. That's a love song from the second Transformers movie—**

**Sal places her finger onto Sonics' lips, Sonic looking at Sally**

**Sally:****  
Shhh….  
(In a seductive voice)  
I love this song… *Winks at sonic***

**As Sal's finger slowly lowers to Sonics' chest, she reaches closer to kiss upon the Hedgehog's lips as Sonic tries to pull away but could not resist the cute nose that rubs against his hedgehog nose, the soft belly and breasts pushing against his hedgehog body, her soft and smooth fur warming his entire body as he clings his arms around her beautifully curved body,  
feeling her soft lips rubbing against his, Sally slowly swaying his body towards the couch across the small HDTV and black and blue flamed tattooed Xbox360,**

**SFX. – Couch muffled squeaking**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers)  
God…I can't believe I wanted this and not knowing…**

**Sally smiles and giggles seductively, as she whispers as close as near the ear**

**Sally:**** (whispers seductively)  
…same here….**

**Sonic silently hisses as Sally slowly nibbles upon Sonics' blue smoothened ears, placing her hand upon Sonics' chest, and Sonics' hand upon Sal's left gorgeous curved hip, as seeing Sally gently kissing Sonic and holding onto him, Sonic begins to have a feeling as if somebody is someone is watching him, but shrugs and continues to kiss Sally**

**[The Reminiscence ends, seeing Sonic continue to walk down the sewage lining]**

**Sonic:**** (In disgust)  
Oh man! It smells like Rosie O'Donnell died in here- - Ugh!**

**SFX. – Water rushing from distance, rats squeaking echoes**

**As Sonic turns to the left tunnel, he notices a small alley way with a short dead-end, walking pass a lit flashlight on top of an oil canister, seeing a metal rusted ladder underneath a train head light, Sonic smacks his fist into the wall besides him**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
Damn…(Looks behind him)**

Sonic notices a bulging grayish green fabric cover, as he swipes it, seeing a Military Camouflage AK-47, and 3 ammunition packs, as Sonic puts away the ammunition packs and reloads the AK-47

**Sonic:****  
Huh! So that's how you do it! And they said it was hard! Ha!**

**SFX. – Footsteps approaching from distance**

**Sonic looks back and hears unfamiliar voices**

**?**** – Go! Go find him – NOW!**

**Sonic:**** (To himself)  
Aw crap….! (Runs to the left tunnel ahead of him)**

**SFX. – Footsteps on water sloshing**

**As Sonic ran slightly faster, he notices a bright blue light upon an opening of the sewer entrance with a ladder ahead of him, running towards it**

**SFX. – Hands climbing onto ladder**

**Sonic reaches out of the sewage entrance, standing up and noticing Harlem Street as empty as a Ghost town, looking around to see if there is any telephone lining anywhere and notices an AT&T telephone booth**

**Sonic:****  
Aw sweet – Finally!**

**SFX. – Phone picks up, quarters are placed into the slots, phone line rings**

**Sonic:****  
Come on Sal…pick up…!**

**Meanwhile, back at the Acorn Beach House Residence, Sally sits outside underneath her poolside bench listening to the radio, as she hears the phone ringing from her room, placing her feet into sky blue slippers as she walked to the open spaced room full of JONAS BROTHERS, GREEN DAY, LINKIN PARK, TOBY MAC and RHIANNA posters, as she picks up her white and red flowered tattoo phone, brushing her hair out of her face**

**Sally: ****(Sighs)  
Princess Sal, who am I speaking to?**

**Sonic speaking on the phone**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckling)  
That's new!**

**Sally's eyes widen, As she drops her hand from brushing her hair, placing it onto the lamp desk besides her bed**

**Sally:**** (Surprised)  
Sonic? Is-Is that you?**

**Sonic:**** (On other side of the phone)  
Yeah, who else?  
(*Chuckles*)**

**Sal hesitates to speak any words, as she covers her mouth with her hand, as she sat down on the left side of her bed as she slowly smiles while her eyes are closed**

**Sally:**** (Voice breaking)  
How – how're you doing there, bud?  
*Sniff!***

**Sonic sighs as he slowly puts the phone lower beneath his chin, raises it back up and speaks**

**Sonic:**** (Sighs)  
Good… Just glad to hear it from you, Sal….!**

**Sal wipes the tiny tears from her eyes, as she scratches the end of her nose, her right ear twitches hearing Monkey Khan getting out of the pool water**

**SFX. – Water sloshes, **

**Monkey Khans slowly reaches his arms out of the pool, his muscular forearms raising his body stood up, looking for a towel and for Sal, as he rubs the dry towel onto his dripping half muscular chest and visible 4 pack abs, as he places the towel over both of his wet shoulders and walks to Sal**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Hey princess! (Smiles)  
Who're you speaking to?**

**Sal raises her finger to silence Khan for a sec**

**Sonic:**** (Over phone)  
Who's that?**

**Sally:****  
Oh-uh…it's just Elias, he-  
(Interrupted to stop)**

**Khan takes the phone away and speaks onto the phone**

**Monkey Khan:**** (Politely)  
No need to be rude, but may I ask who am I speaking to?**

**Sonic becomes speechless with a blank-yet-surprised face as he lowers the phone yet again, as he hesitates to speak, then bites lower lips as he speaks onto the phone**

**Sonic:**** (Gritting teeth)  
Hey K-k-Khan! (Nervous chuckle)  
What-wha-what's goin' on?**

**Khan raises his left eyebrow as he looks at Sal with a stink face**

**Monkey Khan:**** (Gritting teeth)  
Hello…Old friennnnnnnnnd…!**

**Sal takes away the phone then flicks Khan's forehead, Khan frowns as his blue eyes turn black beady eyes as he gets frustrated at Sal for talking to Sonic**

**Sally:**** (Chuckles nervously)  
Heh – Sorry about that, bud! I haven't told him about me and him-So, uh….  
What's new? (Chuckles nervously again)**

**Sonic slightly lowers his head as he wipes the dry part of his lower right corner of his mouth, then closes his eyes as he speaks onto the phone again**

**Sonic:**** (Annoyed sigh)  
When were you meaning to tell me…?**

**Sal hesitates to speak**

**Sally:**** (Whispers)  
Listen Sonic, I thought you were dead and I'm late for a meeting-  
Bye! (Hangs up hastily)**

**Sonic looks at the phone in front of him, as he grips tighter onto the phone, closing his eyes gritting his teeth, shaking the phone as he slams it into a half open window, without realizing he blew his cover, seeing a 5 men group noticing hearing a sound from distance**

**(Boss) Leader****:  
You hear that?...Follow that sound – GO!**

**Sal makes a guilty face as she places both of her hands onto her forehead, closing her eyes and slamming her head onto the wall besides her bed, as Khan looks Sal in the eyes**

**Monkey Khan:**** (To Sally)  
You okay…?**

**Sally rubs her forehead as she looks at Monkey Khan**

**Sally:**** (Sighs)  
I should, I mean….. (Pats lap)  
Yeah! I'm fine! (Forced chuckle)**

**Monkey Khan makes a worried look as he places his hand over her left shoulder**

**Monkey Khan:**** (To Sally)  
I bet it's for the best to lie to him, isn't it?**

**Sally stops her chuckling, looks at Khan, pushing his hand away from her shoulder, scoffs then walks out to the pool patio, seeing Tails, Amy, Knuckles & Julie-Su, Bonnie & Antoine enjoying in the pool, as NICOLE notices Sal walking towards the garden patio besides the pool party, as she becomes curious**

**Meanwhile…**

**As Sonic steps lower on his left knee as his right leg is risen up, Sonic pulls out a silenced M9 Beretta out of his backpack, as he notices a knocked down purple-velvet curtains as he places up onto the wall placement, sneaks behind it, placing another purple-velvet curtain to sneak up upon as well**

**SFX. Glass clinking from distance, guns cocking from distance**

**(Enemy) Soldier #1:**** (French accent)  
It's probably coming from that old farm over zere!**

**(Enemy) Soldier #3:**** (Australian accent)  
We open fire sir?**

**(Boss) Leader:**** (A moment of silent)  
…..*Snaps finger*  
(Takes out a cigarette box, opening seeing 7 cigarettes)  
Anyone want to savor this moment…? Hmm?**

**The 5 enemy soldiers of men and women begin taking out cigarettes out of the box, lighting up and blowing smoke**

**SFX. Lighter clicks shut, exhaling smoke**

**(Boss) Leader:**** (Blows smoke, Russian accent)  
No….Let's take a nice, quiet…moment to have a graceful victory…  
of killing the blue furry little shit…! (Places smoke and holds cigar with teeth, as he cocks G36c)**

**SFX. Gun cocks**

**(Boss) Leader:**** (With cigar in his teeth, Russian accent)  
…But what the hell? The little chyort can handle a small barrage of whizzing and passing bullets!  
(Low, Evil chuckle)**

**The entire 6 man squad cocks their Ak-47s, M4A1s, and 9mm Uzis and points at the old abanded farm, as Sonic slowly and silently checks his M9 Beretta mag and slowly cocks the silenced pistol, notices a half open hole at a gas pump underneath a 7 Eleven gas station, points it and whispers…**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers to himself)  
…Suck gas explosion….you filthy mother-  
(Shoots pistol)**

**As the small black and silver spinning bullet heads towards the half open hole at the pump, passing through the small hole as the dark inside of gasoline light up, the Russian boss leader slowly blinking his eye and turning his head towards to slowly expanding gas pump, as light gleams out of the cracks and dried paint areas of the expanding**

**SFX. – Massive explosion, debris fall onto concrete sidewalk and streets and onto cars and a fire hydrant,  
Pipes clanging and clanking,**

**Sonic looks through a torn hole of the purple-velvet curtain, sighing with relieve**

**SFX. Bullet whizzing by, wood cracks, glass cracks and clinks**

**Sonic:**** (Exclaims in surprise)  
GAH!**

**Looks through the torn hole once again, seeing 4 other enemy soldiers opening fire as bullets ricochet and whizzing by Sonics' head, as he remembers yet another reminiscent**

**-****July 10, 2009 – 3:14 am****  
****Somewhere over the Hawaiian Niles, 3 klicks of east**

**Seeing 3 Black hawk helicopters and 2 Little birds, carrying each 5 Black Special OPS soldiers, seeing Sonic with a small goggled-sized night vision goggles, a silenced MP5 and a silenced M9 berretta on the shoulder carrying scarf with ammo and pistol mags,  
Seeing Captain Price smoking a cigar, sitting next to Captain "Soap" MacTavish, and the blonde Sergeant Major Mary Carrington,  
Along side sitting next to Sonic, Gaz and Dice**

**SFX. Thunder claps, rain drizzling onto metal sheets on the Black hawk helicopter**

**As Captain Price blows smoke out of his cigar, he looks at his far right, a large ship carrying what it looks like  
a 34 ½ tons of supplies, as Captain Price blows smoke once more and tosses out the half finished cigar, placing over  
his face a gas mask, as well as everyone except Sonic, placing over his nightvision goggles over his eyes as everyone places  
suppressors onto their weapons**

**Captain Price****:  
Lock and load!**

**As the Black hawk helicopter slows down over a radio center, as the helicopter pilot speaks over**

**Helicopter pilot (Female):****  
Hold on! I got this!**

**A black little bird lowers as it begins to spin its machine gun and fires at the radio center, as Afghan soldiers are shot down as they lay dead with blood spurt all over the wall of metallic sheet, Seeing a long rope upon the catwalk of the radio center **

**Helicopter pilot (Male):****  
Green light, guys! GO GO GO!**

**Sonic drops down while holding onto the rope, following up Gaz, Dice, Captain Price, Captain MacTavish, and Sergeant Major Mary,  
Sonic placing his Suppresses MP5 onto his back and holding a suppresses M9 Berretta**

**Sonic:**** (Yells over the sound of the close Black hawk helicopter)  
ALL CLEAR!**

**Captain MacTavish stands next to Sonic, looking around over the broken glass, metal, and debris**

**Captain MacTavish****: (Behind gas mask)  
Move forward!**

**Captain Price kicks down the metal door, as Gaz, Mary and Dice move forward, seeing 7 dead bodies with puddles of blood, as Gaz stands aside of the hallway entrance, sticking his head in the corner of the entrance wall,**

**Gaz:****  
Hallway clear! Move up!**

**Dice, Mary, Sonic, and Captain Price walks through the quiet-yet-frightening-grey-painted walls creeped Sonic slightly,  
As Dice waves up his flat hand, pointing forward with 2 two fingers, seeing a drunk Afghan soldier walking around in an uniformly mannered sidestep walking**

**Afghan soldier:**** (In Afghanistan-slurred language)  
*heyeyeyyyy what's up my, uh….my frie-(Belch!) Friends!***

**Sonic slowly points his Silenced M9 Barretta at the Afghan soldier, but as Captain MacTavish places his hand onto the gun, lowering it down, as he waves two fingers for Dice to move closer to the Afghan, half-nelson his neck and jabbing a military knife to the lower part of the throat, placing him down, as Dice enters an open room with two sleeping Afghan soldiers in a two bed bunk as Gaz and Mary each throw in their grenades, stepping 12 steps back, seeing debris and empty beer cans blown out of the room as Captain Price and Sonic take the lead of exiting the radio center**

**SFX. Thunder clap from distance**

**As Captain Price, Sonic, Gaz, Dice, Mary, and Captain MacTavish exit out of the center, Sonics' ear twitches and looks up, seeing 2 more Black hawk Helicopters hovering over the cargo supplies with each a rope thrown down**

**Helicopter pilot:****  
Forward deck's clear! Green light on Alpha! Go go go!**

**Each 2 black hawk helicopters drop 5 Black Special OPS soldiers down, as they carry suppressed MP5s, G36cs, and M16s,  
as Captain Price and Captain MacTavish take the lead of their squad**

**Captain Price:****  
Fan out! Three meter spread!**

**The 25 man squad separates into 5 groups, as they move around boxes and turn over crates, as Sonic and Gaz climbs on stairs, ducking and hiding behind two blue crates, as Sonic sees 3 Afghan soldiers with flashlights attached to AK-47s**

**Sonic:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
I got 3 tangos up ahead, Price!**

**Captain Price responds**

**Captain Price:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
I see them! Soap! Dice! Take 'em out!**

**SFX. – Silent hissing sounds of bullet passing by, body thuds from distance, thunder claps, rain drizzles upon cloth fabric upon supply crates**

**(3 of the Afghan soldiers fall over the metal rail bar, As Gaz and Dice duck for cover as they notice 7 more Afghan soldiers walking out of the control center side doors with flashlights)**

**Gaz:**** (On walkie-Talkie)  
We got company!**

**Captain Price:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
Copy that! Sonic! Get to your position!**

**Sonic becomes alert and follows behind Captain Price and Mary, entering a dark empty supply crate, as Mary reloads her suppressed M16 and Sonic looking through his portable binoculars, seeing 7 Afghan soldiers opening fire with RPD machine guns and M240 SAW machine guns, as Sonic sees Gaz, Dice, and Captain MacTavish ducking for cover behind the other 2 green turn over green supply crates**

**SFX. Bullets whizzing by, metal clinking and hissing, bullets ricocheting**

**Captain MacTavish:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
Victor One-One! This is Bravo six! Requesting for air support guns on our 12!**

**Victor One-One Pilot:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
Copy that – Engaging targets!**

**A Black Hawk helicopter hovers over Sonics' head, as he watches the machine gun spin and begins firing instant-fast bullets as blood of the 7 Afghan soldiers spurt onto the walls of metallic sheet, bullets falling from the Black hawk onto the wet metal floor as steam blows out of the helicopter's machine gun**

**SFX. Bullets clink onto the floor, steam quietly hisses, thunder clap**

**Victor One-One Pilot:**** (On Walkie-talkie)  
Bravo Six! This is Victor One-One! Any other requests before we head off for reloading?**

**Captain MacTavish:****  
Hang onto that request!**

**Captain MacTavish and Mary take lead towards the left side of the Control Central door, as Gaz puts his suppressed G36c on his back as he switches to his W1200 shotgun**

**Gaz:**** (Voice behind his gas mask)  
I like to keep this for close encounters**

**3 more British Black suit Special OPS soldiers arrive**

**Special OPS Sgt. Derrickson:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Too right mate!**

**Captain MacTavish:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
Victor One-One! Request for 2 rounds for entrance opening!**

**The same Black-Hawk helicopter hovers behind Sonic, Captain Price, Mary, Captain MacTavish, Gaz and Special OPS Sgt. Derrickson, as they move 5 steps back, as they see the machine gun begin to spin**

**SFX. 2 Machine gun shots, booming explosion on metal door, metal door dings and clangs onto the metallic hallway**

**Victor One-One Pilot:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
Bravo six! We are on low ammo and on red fuelage – We'll be heading back to base and return on your go!  
Out!**

**Captain Price:****  
Roger! Bravo Six entering the perimeter!  
Out!**

**Sonic reloads his suppressed M9 Berretta, as Captain Price throws a flashbang**

**Captain Price:****  
On my mark…. (Flashbang flashes out bright light with a bang)  
GO!**

**Captain MacTavish and Mary take lead, as Sonic and Gaz move behind the first two soldiers and speed walk down the hallway as Mary hides behind the cornered edge of the wall, as she peeks her head out**

**Mary:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Clear left!**

**Gaz:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Clear right!**

**Captain Price****: (Voice behind gas mask)  
Hallway clear! Move up!**

**Captain MacTavish, Sonic and Dice walk down the cat walk stairs, seeing a red light bulb on the side as a white light bulb on the other side, and large fuel tanks as Dice notices a running shadow on the lower cat walks**

**Dice:**** (Voice behind Gas mask)  
I got tangos on our 5!**

**Sgt. Derrickson:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Copy that!**

**As Mary, Captain Price, Dice, Sergeant Derrickson begin shooting their Suppressed M16s and G36cs, bullets whizzing by, metal clinging and bullets ricocheting, with steam hissing out of the bullet holes left onto the steam pipes above their heads, Sonic and Captain MacTavish throwing grenades at the next hallway ahead of them**

**SFX. Grenade clinking onto floor, bullets whizzing and ricocheting, metal clinking, grenade explosion and afghan soldiers screaming**

**As metal plates and nuts and bolts hit onto the cat walk floor, Sgt. Derrickson and Gaz move up as the others follow their lead, as Sonic holds his suppressed M9 Berretta while speed walking behind the others**

**Gaz:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Hallway clear!**

**Sgt. Derrickson takes cover besides the outer area of the door besides him, as Mary and Captain MacTavish reload their suppressed M16 and MP550**

**Captain Price:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
On my mark... (Open and throws flashbang)**

**SFX. Loud bang**

**Captain Price:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
GO!**

**Captain Price, Gaz, Dice, and Sgt. Derrickson begin to open fire at the 4 Afghan soldiers repairing an old and unused generator, as blood spurt onto the catwalk beneath them**

**Sgt. Derrickson:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Area clear!**

**Captain Price:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Move up!**

**Sgt. Derrickson and Captain Price take lead, as Gaz, Mary, Sonic, Captain MacTavish, and Dice follow, seeing a turn over empty box, Captain Price begins from slightly stomping his right foot, beginning to make it louder, seeing another Afghan soldier with a 9mm Uzi as he makes a confused face, scratching his head with his finger**

**Afghan soldier:**** (Confused)  
...huh?**

**Captain MacTavish locks his neck from behind, the afghan soldier struggles himself to be free, but as MacTavish takes out a black military knife and jabs the Afghan straight to the nasal passage, the Afghan slowly struggles less, as MacTavish quickly TWISTS the knife counterclock wise and forcefully pushing it in, as blood spurt onto the catwalk floor and the Afghan soldier's muffled voice dies out and stops moving...**

**SFX. Body thud, knife sheens and puts away**

**Captain MacTavish:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
This area's clear!**

**Gaz:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
Copy that! Moving up!**

**As Captain Price, Mary, Sgt. Derrickson, Dice and Sonic follow up with Gaz and Captain MacTavish, Sonics' left ear twitches, looking around for what's causing it**

**Sonic:****  
Hey hey hey hey! Stop!**

**The others stop, and look at Sonic**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers)  
Do you hear that...?**

**They all look around; look at each other shrugging in confusion**

**Mary:**** (Voice behind mask)  
Hear what?**

**Sonic:**** (His left ear twitched once again)  
that...You don't hear it?**

**Captain Price:**** (Voice behind gas mask)  
I don't...I can't hear anything lad...**

**As the others began walking down the catwalk stairs, Sonic turns his head to the left, walking slowly to a large blue supply crate, opens it slowly...slowly lifting his suppressed M9 Berretta...licking his lower lip...his fingers slightly shake with suspense and fright...sweat slowly runs down his forehead...dropping downwards to the metal plate underneath his foot...closing his eyes and gritting his teeth tight...hearing nothing but his heart pumping and the outside noises of metal groaning...as soon as Sonic closed his mouth hiding his gritted teeth...he QUICKLY open his eyes and quickly opens the metal door to the blue supply crate and swings his arm holding the suppressed M9 Berretta with alert and precision**

**SFX. Body smack and thud, gun clinks**

**Sonic pants with relief as he sees the knocked out Afghan soldier with blood dripping down from his nose and upper front teeth, as he sees small amount of blood on his elbow**

**Sonic:**** (exclaims with surprise)  
Nyah!**

**Captain Price lifts up his gas mask as he shows a smile walks by Sonic and pats his shoulder as he passed by him**

**Captain Price:****  
Nice job, lad!  
(Chuckles)**

**Sonic:****  
Huh?**

**Gaz takes out a box like panel with a spiral wired remote, slowly waves it above the cloth covered box**

**Mary:**** (With gas mask off)  
What is it?**

**SFX. Rapid beeping and electric static**

**Gaz looks from the small monitor to the cloth covered box**

**Gaz:****  
...**

**Captain Price:****  
Well?**

**Gaz puts away the small panel as he looks for the tip end of the cloth sheet, kneels down and grabs the small corner of the cloth sheet**

**Gaz:**** (With mask off)  
Um...you may want to look at this, sir!**

**SFX. Cloth sheet taken off, clipboard drops onto the floor**

**Captain Price slightly squints his eye, as Sonic looks surprised and tilts his head to the right to see what Captain Price and the others were staring at**

**Sonic:****  
What is it?**

**Captain Price:****  
...It's an Arabic  
(Talks onto tiny walkie-talkie)  
Faceplate this is Bravo Six! We got the package!  
We're ready for transportation – over!**

**SFX. Quick static**

**Faceplate:**** (On walkie-talkie)  
No time Bravo-Six! You got a large set of foot mobiles on your way!  
I suggest you get the hell out of there! Out!**

**Captain Price:****  
Copy that!  
LET'S GO!**

**Sgt. Derrickson begins to take lead, as Dice, Mary, Sonic, Captain MacTavish, Captain Price and Gaz begin to follow as Captain Price speaks onto his tiny walkie-talkie**

**Captain Price:****  
Griffin! Zoe! Ghost! This is Captain Price!  
What's your status? Over!**

**Griffin:**** (Over walkie-talkie)  
Already on the helicopter, sir! But I suggest you might want to- -  
(Interruptedly stops)**

**Ghost:**** (Over walkie-talkie)  
SHIT!**

**Sonic:****  
What? What? What just happened?**

**SFX. Muffled explosion, chains jingle and clinks, metal pipe clangs from distance**

**Mary:****  
...What the Bloody hell was that?**

**As the others look around in confusion, a large massive explosion of flames and smoke and sparks occur as debris cover most of the area behind the others, as Sonic hits his face flat onto the catwalk floor**

**Ghost:**** (Over walkie-talkie)  
Captain Price! This is Ghost! An enemy chopper just opened fire and- -  
(Interruptedly stops)**

**Captain MacTavish:****  
We Can See That Ghost! (Sees Sonic on the catwalk floor)  
Come on hedgehog! (Grabs and picks him up)**

**Sonic stands up as Captain MacTavish yells infront of his face**

**Captain MacTavish:**** (Yelling)  
WE ARE LEAVING!  
GO GO GO!**

**Captain Price begins to take point as everybody else follows as Sonic and Captain MacTavish tries and catches up with the others, avoiding imploding and rushing water from open gash holes from the metal walls everywhere, Sonic running with fear and adrenaline as Captain MacTavish jumps over a turning over catwalk platform, as Sonic did the same, he grabs onto Captain Price's hand as he nearly fell over jumping the next turning over catwalk platform, as Sonic ran behind Captain Price**

**Gaz:**** (Yelling over the sound of erosion of the Ship)  
WHICH WAY! WHICH WAY!**

**Captain Price:**** (Yelling)  
THE RIGHT! THE RIGHT!**

**Sonic running with adrenaline and the rushing of his blood, pumping the veins in his body and his heart racing with the feeling as if he was running from a black hungry panther, chasing after him with the feeling that would make Sonic instantly stop and just get him by the legs or by the neck, but Sonics' legs were so tired, he couldn't think about it for a split second as soon as he made a right turn he kept on going as he grabbed onto Captain Price's arm, holding it with the tightness that Captain Price was following Sonics' steps to running towards the metal door entrance, seeing gas tanks, soda cans, boxes and toilet paper running down the wall, feeling that the ship was sinking**

**Sonic:**** (Yelling)  
WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**

**As soon as Sonic ran out the metal door entrance, the wet slippery metal floor from the crashing ocean waves and the falling rain drops caused Sonic to lose his focus and slip down, Captain Price holding onto a chained up pile of bricks**

**Captain Price:****  
SONIC!**

**Before Sonic plunges straight to the angry crashing ocean waves in the dark thunder storm, he quickly thinks as he grabs onto the metal rail onto the side of the ship, swinging as he stares down the dark shadow of his beneath of him as he uses great force and determination to reach up and head towards the pave-low with everybody else on it**

**Mary:**** (Yelling)  
YOU CAN MAKE IT LAD!  
RUN!**

**As Sonic tries to regain his focus, he began to stomp while running up the turning cargo ship, with crates turning over as chains begin to bend and crack its silver dry paint, crackling open as the crates spin over sideways, as Sonic looks up with fear and surprise as he sees the spinning over supply crate with its heavy mass, smashing upon the metal sheet floor creating small bumps and hulls, Sonic turns sideways out of the crates way, seeing the crate fall into the ocean, as he regains back on his feet**

**Zoe:**** (Yells)  
JUMP FOR IT!**

**Sonic runs up to the side turned metal rail, swings his arms towards the open ramp of the Pave-Low, he lands his arms and his chin onto the edge of the ramp as he loses grip of his gloves and slips off, but as before Sonic plunges to his 17 year old ending his life death in the water beneath him, he felt two hand grab each of his two arms**

**Captain Price:****  
GOTCHA!**

**Captain MacTavish and Captain Price use force and determination to pull up Sonic off the open ramp of the Pave-Low, Sonic resting his back as Gaz and Zoe use medical bandages on Sonics' ankle and wrist, Captain Price walks up the helicopter pilot**

**Captain Price:**** (Yells out the sound of heavy rain fall)  
NIKOLAI!GET US OUT OF HERE!  
STAT!**

**Nikolai:****  
Okay my friend!**

**As Zoe begins to hold Sonics' ankles and Gaz places bandages onto his ankles, Sonic looks to his right, seeing the largely mass Afghanistan ship sinking with oil spreading around the crashing ocean waves, as thunder strikes from distance  
****. . . . . . . . .**

**As the reminiscent ends, Sonic wakes up with debris all over his body, blown up bricks and pieces on his right arm, and broken glass on his left leg, begins to get up as he sees debris and smoke all around the blown up gas station, with water and rain dripping down from his face and body, looks around and reaches for his M9 Berretta**

**SFX. Rain falls onto wooden plates, glass clinks from distance**

**Sonics' right ear twitches, looks to his left, a bullet whizzes straight to Sonics' left shoulder, blood spurting onto the torn down purple-velvet curtain and broken glass above it, as Sonic falls down on his face flat, as his M9 Berretta falls down the broken hole on the wooden floor**

**SFX. Gun clinks from distance, thunder claps**

**Sonic:**** (Groaning with pain quietly)  
...Ugh...nmm...guh!**

**As Sonics' eyes look up, sees a French soldier with blood running down from his ear and a curly-haired Latina woman with blood running down from her neck, both pointing their Colt 1911 pistols at him**

**(Enemy) Soldier #1:**** (French accent)  
You die here...you little bastard...!**

**(Enemy) Soldier #2:**** (Mexican accent)  
Eat lead you little **_**buto**_**...!**

**SFX. Guns cocking, rain falls heavier onto the ground, dirt, and broken wood and debris**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers in pain)  
...Fuck...!**

**A split second before the two soldiers shoots at Sonic, a knife is jabbed straight through the French soldier's throat, seeing the blade of the knife through the neck, as blood gushes out of the mouth**

**SFX. Body squelch**

**(Enemy) Soldier #1:**** (French accent)  
!**

**(Enemy) soldier #2:**** (Mexican accent)  
OH SHIT!**

**A soldier in a black suited Special OPS suit runs behind her, neck locks her as he instantly twists her neck, seeing a small bone bulging out of her neck on the left side, with Sonic looking all surprised with no movement, the French soldier falls on his knees with his entire body trembling and could not be able to remove the military knife from his throat as another black suited Special OPS soldier walks behind him and swipes away the knife from the back of his neck**

**SFX. Blade sheens, blood squelching, body thud**

**Sonics' eyes show no shine or reflection of light from the fact that his shows shock and surprise but mixed with fear as he looked up from his point of view on the wooden floor flat, as the 2 black suited Special OPS soldiers slowly walk up to him, tilting their heads as they stopped infront of him and carry him up**

**Special OPS soldier #1:**** (Male/Russian accent)  
You'll be alright my friend... you always survive...!**

**Special OPS soldier #2:**** (Female/Australian accent)  
How're you holding up, mate?**

**Sonics' eyes tremble with tears as they are closed, his head tilting down, as the two Special OPS soldiers look up and see a black Little Bird helicopter arrives by an opened holes wall, as the two Special OPS soldiers place Sonic in a resting position as they take off, flying away from the quiet-yet-dangerous alley ways filled with grey darkening smoke of New York...**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG****  
****CONVICTION**

**Chapter #2 – Heads or Tails?**

**September 21, 2009 – 10:19 am**

**As the morning rays shine upon the orange and yellow clouds and seagulls flying over, a body underneath orange and white sheets on the bed, Sally wakes up, rising her body as her head is tilted down, now tilting up as she yawned covering her mouth, scratching the back of her head, as she saw her alarm clock – 10:20 am,**

**Sally:**** (Tired)  
Hmm….?  
(Yawns again, stretching her arms out)**

**With Sally getting out of bed and slipping her feet into her red-brown slippers, caressing her hair out of her face , as her door knocks 4 times**

**SFX. Door knocks 4 times**

**Sally:****  
Come in!**

**As the door creaked open, she saw Monkey Khan coming in with the door open on her mirror reflection, continuing to brush her hair gently as she slightly smiled at Khan as he came into the room**

**Sally:****  
Oh, hey Ken!**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Hello princess!  
*Kisses her forehead***

**Sally lightly blushed as he walked out the balcony with a glass of orange juice, as Sally followed him from behind, seeing Khan sipping juice from the tall glass cup, resting his arms on the concrete railway**

**Monkey Khan:****  
So…How'd you sleep?**

**Sally:****  
Pretty much well**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Pretty much? Hmm….that's new**

**Sally stops brushing her hair, sets down her brush on the concrete railway, looking up at the clouds above her, forming a fish-like shaped cloud, as she sighs with worry**

**Monkey Khan:****  
…..What's wrong?**

**Sally:****  
…nothing….**

**Monkey Khan sets down the tall cup of orange juice, as he places his arm around Sally's shoulders, looking at her eyes as Sally doesn't notice**

**Monkey Khan:****  
It's Sonic, isn't it…?**

**Sally slightly tilts her head down, keeps on staring straight, then looks at Monkey Khan**

**Sally:****  
…. (Sighs with worry)  
I guess-yeah! Yeah that could be it….**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Sal….if you want to talk to him again…I don't mind….I'm sorry for the way  
I acted yesterday, I uh…I had a lot on my mind lately**

**Sally continues to look as Monkey Khan, as she places her hand on his right cheek, as she turned her body to his point of view**

**Sally:****  
You're thinking the same?**

**Monkey Khan looks at her**

**Monkey Khan:****  
…..Yeah, actually yes….. *Holds her hand*  
I am….**

**Sally notices Tails running pass by them both, as she grabbed Tails shirt collar, stopping him to catch up with his breath, with his hands on his knees with his tongue sticking out and wiping off sweat from his forehead**

**Sally:****  
Tails! Tails, what's up bud?**

**Tails:**** (Hyperventilating)  
It's….It's…..It's the Special OPS team…..!  
*Smacks lips* they found….they found Son…huh!**

**Sally eyes show no shine in her eyes, as her ears went down, noticing 2 Black Little birds flying over their heads as Sally began running towards to where they're heading to, as Tails spun his twin tails and flies towards their location**

**Monkey Khan:**** (Gritting teeth)  
Worst….timing….ever….!**

Acorn Military Base – Special OPS Facility – 10:23 am**  
****As many military soldiers from the US, British and Mobius all create a circle with medical carts and Ambulance trucks joining in the circle, 2 of the Black Little birds land on the big white circle platform, 4 Black suited Special OPS soldiers climb over as the next 5 Black suited Special OPS carry Sonic on a medical carriage, seeing other U.S Military soldiers pushing away news reporters and paparazzi photographers**

**SFX. Excited chattering, camera flashes, helicopters fly away overhead**

**While the 18 US Military soldiers push off many news reporters, Sally snucked behind an Ambulance van, trying to get a better view of seeing Sonic being carried off on another medical Ambulance as she sucked her teeth with a worried face, nibbling her finger nails**

**SFX. Ambulance horn blares off, drives off, as news reporters and paparazzi photographers groan in disappointment**

**As Sal watches the Ambulance van drive around the largely widen lake across the Jackson Memorial Hospital, she doesn't notice Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sgt. Griggs, Corp. Williams, Bonnie, and Antoine arriving as they see Sal watching the hospital from her point of view**

**Knuckles:**** (Slightly panting)  
Sal! Was that Sonic?**

**Bonnie:**** (Panting less)  
What up with the Spec OPS team, Sal girl?**

**Sally doesn't respond as she hesitate to speak**

**Julie – Su:****  
Sal?**

**Sally:****  
...It's...He's fine...so far...**

**10:37 am**

**5 Doctors and nurses carry off Sonic on the medical cart as Sonic breaths through the small gas mask on his mouth, with his eyes slightly opening seeing a bright blur of black and grey blobs, hearing muffled voices with one blob getting closer to him**

**Doctor #1(Male):**** (Muffled)  
You're going to be fine, son!**

**Nurse #2:**** (Muffled)  
His heart rate is at 78, sir!**

**Sonics' eyes begin to slowly shut themselves as blood slowly runs down from his nose**

**Doctor #3(Female):**** (Muffled)  
Oh, shit! He's got a bloody nose! Hand-Hand me a tissue!  
Quick!**

**As another doctor removes the gas mask off of Sonics' face and wipes off blood from his nose, as Sonic begins to mumble words yet no one could hear him, as they rush him through the sliding doors for medial treatment, as Sonic began to sleep, even without knock out gas from the surgeons,**

**SFX. High pitched whine,**

**. . . . . . .**

**Sonic wakes up in a field of flowers of roses, dandelions, and petunias, seeing himself a year younger running towards a year younger Sally, hugging each other, seeing them smile with their teeth slightly shown, seeing that they both laugh with joy and happiness, as Sonics' point of view sees himself a man in a brown leather coat, black mask, yellow eyes, and a black-brown hat holding a silver shining desert eagle slowly walking towards to Sonic, as Sonic notices him from behind, (From older Sonics' point of view) he slowly points the loaded Desert eagle at Sonics' face, begins to shoot at the direction to his pupil, a large spurt of blood falls onto the green lush grass, his body falling onto the lush dirt with no reaction from his point of view**

**Sally:**** (Shocked)  
SONIC!**

**As Sally ran to (young) Sonics' body, (young adult) Sonics' point of view sees the Desert Eagle pointing at Sally, as he pulls the trigger shooting her in the shoulder as (younger) Bonnie, Tails, and Antoine heard the far distance gunshot, as Sally trembles as if she never felt of how it was to be shot, seeing Tails running down from the hill**

**(Young) Tails:**** (From distance)  
Aunt Sally!**

**As Sally got onto her knees, (In Sonics' point of view) the man holds up a quarter **

**?:**** (No Audio)  
...**

**Sally:****  
Heads or – What?**

**(In Sonics' point of view) Flips the coin, seeing it spun for a short set of time, reaches his hand out, as the coin carefully falls flat onto his flat brown leathered glove palm, looking at the coin faced up Heads, sequently, the glove hand begins to shake abit from a low pace, shaking to an average pace, then to a trembling pace, As Sally crawls backwards with her feet pushing as she holds onto a large boulder crack, as she stares at the man with the Desert Eagle, covering her mouth to hide her squeal, then becomes silent as she sees the man slowly and shaking pointing the Desert Eagle to under his chin, slowly trembling and shaking with fear but with no emotion what so ever, hearing a clinking noise of a single bullet in the chamber, shaking as multiple times of the reflection of the setting sun hits upon the eyes, the Desert Eagle getting closer to underneath the chin, as (Young) Tails, Bonnie, and Antoine rush to Sally**

**SFX. Gun cocks echoes, winds blows ominously, Tails voice echoes**

**(Young)Tails:**** (Echoes)  
NOO!**

**SFX. Gunshot, metallic voices echoes, Sonic gasps**

**Sonic:**** (Gasps)  
!**

**As Sonics' body is up, panting of exhilaration and sweat, as he slowly tilts his head down, closing his eyes, and placing his hand on his forehead, opening his eyes, placing his hand in front of his face, noticing bandage tape wrapped around his hand, seeing dry blood on his glove covered finger tips, his eyes half open, slowly clenching his hand into a fist, feeling how numb it is**

**SFX. Door silently creaks open**

**Sally:****  
Hey**

**Sonics' eyes turn to Sally, as he turns to the lamp and turns it on**

**Sonic:****  
Hey...*rubs left eye with curled up fist*  
What...*Coughs* What time is it?**

**Sally:****  
4:47pm...You looked like you slept well...*Slightly smiles at him***

**Sonic doesn't notices her smile as he stares down his shadow of his knee up over his pillow, as he looks out the window, seeing the slow descending orange-yellow sun above the top point of the Snow Mountains, as he turns to Sal**

**Sonic: ****  
You were worried about me weren't you?**

**Sal stares at Sonic as she brushes off hair from her face**

**Sally:****  
What makes you think that?**

**Sonic holds up a folded piece of paper as he stared at her, smiling**

**Sally:**** (Surprised face)  
That – that means nothing! You know I'm with Ken!  
*Sticks tongue out***

**Sonic chuckles as he slowly got out of bed, walked to Sal as he unfolds the piece of written paper **

**Sonic:**** (Reads to her the written paper)  
"To our beloved hero, best friend and son to our lives...  
and to my heart – Sal"...**

**Sal makes a dumb-founded face as she quickly turns away blushing, without looking at where she turned to, she moves her eyes around in embarrassment**

**Sally:****  
Oh-Okay! Maybe I did miss you, but only because you... (Bites lower lip)  
you-you kissed me the other day and I...tch! I liked it!  
*Blushes red***

**Sonic makes a "Wow" face, as he folds back the paper into a paper airplane as he looks down to the open door hallway**

**Sonic:****  
So...*ahem!* where-where's everyone else?**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Acorn Military Base – Foxtrot Base – 4:51 pm**

**As everybody else has a party with the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, U.S Marine Corps, U.S Navy soldiers, S.A.S British force, and the Hedgehog, Acorn, Echidna, and D'Colette family enjoying the party of smoking barbeques, loud rock music playing, laughter, indistinct chattering and feminine gossiping, wired strings above their heads or different and multiple colors of brightness, Shadow walks over to an open ranged shoot out with a bag of M16s, M4A1s, G36cs, MP5s, UMP45s, and a W1200 shotgun**

***Song playing : Nickelback ; "Burn it to the ground"**

**SFX. Guns cocking, empty bullet clinks onto dirt and grass**

**Shadow:**** (In concentrate silence)**

*slowly pulls trigger*

**A black and red circled target dummy pops from below the ground of debris, dirt and old rusty empty bullets**

**? : ****  
I bet you $7 you can't hit that target, Hon...**

**Shadow's eyes divert to his left, lowering his M16, sighing**

**Shadow:****  
Rouge...I thought you were at Vegas blowing off your money and shit and stuff...!  
*Diverts back to his M16***

**Rouge smiles**

**Rouge:**** (Chuckles)  
Hey, that doesn't mean I don't get to have a little fun with an old flame- -  
*gets shoved off***

**Shadow:****  
I thought I made it clear...I'm not an old flame...Hell...I never even had interest on your tired ass...  
So piss off why don't ya?**

**Rouge loses her smile as she sits on the ammunition wooden table, staring at Shadow's target 35 feet behind her**

**Rouge:**** (Eyes divert to Shadow)  
You sure you don't want to bet on this?**

**Shadow:****  
*Chuckles confidently*  
...Heads or Tails?**

**Tails taps his red plastic cup full of Orange FANTA, as he stands over a table **

**Tails:****  
Alright guys! Hey! Vector put down that cat-Anyways!**

**Everyone laughs**

**Tails:****  
I wanna say a few things, before we get started on a couple of games that we're gonna have later on!  
*Notices Sonic walking by a Camouflage H3 Hummer*  
Hey hey hey! There's the man of the hour!  
*Laughs***

**Sonic being escorted by Nicole, along side Sally, Monkey Khan, Geoffrey St. John and Hershey the Cat, Captain Price, Captain MacTavish and Mary, and Ghost**

**Sonic:**** (Chuckles)  
Hey bud! (Grabs Tails' head under his arms, giving him a noogie)**

**Sonic and Tails both laugh as Tails tries to break free of Sonics' noogie, as Sally tapped Sonics' shoulder with her left blue boot tapping the ground impatiently**

**Sonic:****  
Oh right! *Chuckles nervously***

**Corp. Dunn passes Sonic a red plastic cup full of Mountain Dew, as Sonic raises his cup up**

**Sonic:****  
And...I would want to say a couple of words myself!  
Monkey Khan...!**

**Monkey Khan makes a "Oh no" look, turns away as Sally held Khan's hand**

**Sonic:****  
Thanks for taking care of my friends and family while I was gone for two months, helping Tails with his spelling- -  
*Interruptedly stops***

**Tails:****  
Hey! What's wrong with my spelling?**

**Sonic makes a blank face**

**Sonic:****  
Dude! You spelled "Congratulations" wrong!  
*puts up the sign, spelling  
****"CONGRADULASHUNS!"***

**Tails making an embarrassment face as both of his cheeks blushed red, as Fiona Fox places her hand on his shoulder, Tails smiling abit and gently waves his hand at her**

**. . . . . . . .**

**5:36 pm****  
****While everybody gathers around, Knuckles holds up a Quarter to show everybody, as Shadow sits on a straw chair with a G36c on his lap, with Rouge sitting on a wooden table next to Shadow**

**Knuckles:****  
Okay, ladies and Gents...and Mighty!**

**Mighty:**** (From distance)  
****Hey!**

**Everybody laughs, as Sonic sits besides Sally, Monkey Khan, and Tails, as Nicole stands besides a electric box with a red switch**

**Knuckles:****  
If anyone can get either Heads or Tails, that if Shadow can hit that dummy with or without the use of a shotgun, a rifle, or a hand pistol, OR...even a grenade! First one's $5!**

**Tails raises his hand up with $5**

**Tails:****  
I bet you he can't hit that dummy...Vector turn around!**

**Vector:****  
Huh?**

**Knuckles puts the $5 in his jacket pocket, as Shadow stands up, reloading his G36c, then setting it down besides his black and grey sports bag, as he takes out a black military knife with a brown and red handle, **

**Knuckles:**** (Chuckles)  
*holds the quarter* Heads or Tails?**

**Tails:****  
Heads!  
*Smiles confidently***

**Knuckles flips the quarter, as it lands flatly on Knuckles glove palm, facing heads, as Knuckles chuckles even more**

**Tails:****  
Well, did I win?**

**Knuckles:****  
Yeah, you got heads! But in this game, it's different!**

**Tails: ****(Shocked)  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Knuckles smiles as he turned to Shadow**

**Knuckles:****  
Shadow, if you may?**

**Shadow:**** (Annoyed)  
...Don't do that**

**Shadow waves up the black military knife as he slowly takes a long look at the black and red targeted dummy as throws up the knife above him, as he turns around to drink his red plastic cup full of Coca-Cola, as he places it down on the wooden table, cracking his knuckles, as the last crack on his pinky, the same moment the knife falls onto the dummy's head**

**SFX. Finger cracks, dull thump,**

**Tails:**** (With mouth open)  
...uh...uh...uh...uh...uh...uh**

**Sonic makes a "I feel sorry for you" face as he pats his back, as Fiona kisses his cheek, making Tails' face turn entirely red, as he makes a large smile with his tongue sticking out,**

**SFX. Everybody claps as Vector whistles,**

**Sally:****  
That was kind of cool, wasn't it Ken?**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Yeah...I guess it pretty much is!**

**As everybody claps, Nicole notices Sonic walking towards the bottom of the Acorn hill, heading towards the Lake of Chaos Rings, as Nicole's ears lower making her worried, as she follows Sonic without Sally noticing**

**SFX. Grass crinkling softly, crickets singing, water river ripples, rock clacks**

**Sonic:****  
*Sighs with boredom*  
(Picks up a pebble and tosses it across the lake)**

**SFX. Water river ripples, bubbles silently fizzle,**

**Nicole:****  
Hello, Sonic!**

**Sonics' ear twitch up and looks behind him, seeing Nicole sitting next to him, as he slightly smiles**

**Sonic:****  
Hey Nic! Aren't you going to hang out with Sal?**

**Nicole:****  
No, not really I'm just...well...bored!  
*chuckles***

**Sonic slightly loses his smile, as he looked straight at the bright red skies with peach colored clouds, as Nicole caresses her raven black hair out of her face, as her ears went down**

**Nicole:****  
Um...Sonic?**

**Sonic:**** (Looks at Nicole)  
Hmm?**

**Nicole:****  
Look, I uh...I'm not really good at understanding other's emotions but...If you want, you could tell me  
what's bothering you, or – or if you want somebody to understand your problem?**

**Sonic:**** (Light chuckle)  
Nicole don't worry, there's nothing that's bothering me, okay?**

**Nicole:****  
You sure?**

**Sonic looks at Nicole, as his eyes divert a little turtle crawling slowly towards the small narrow river of water, Sonic biting his lower lip, sighs of bothersome**

**Sonic:****  
Well...Sal never told me about her hanging out with Khan, but at the same time...  
It's bothering me in a...a calm and easy way and I can't...*annoyed sigh*  
I can't figure out why...**

**Nicole:****  
Well, even I don't understand emotions very well, it could mean...it could mean that  
something's telling you to move on and forget about Sally and you and your break up...  
maybe even forget about her intentions!**

**Sonic slowly looks at her with a "what the hell are you saying" face**

**Sonic:****  
What do you mean?**

**Nicole:**** (Stammering)  
We-um-well! I guess, um!  
*Slightly blushes*  
Ugh! What's wrong with me?**

**Sonic chuckles, as Nicole looks at Sonic all confused**

**Nicole:****  
What? What-what's so funny?**

**Sonic:**** (chuckles)  
It's called embarrassment, Nic! It's normal for someone  
who has a crush on someone... (Stops chuckling)  
Nicole...are you...?**

**Nicole:**** (Gulps with hesitation)  
Um, actually I was going to ask you about that?**

**Nicole puts both her hands flat upon her lap, as she looks at Sonic, slightly blushing, with Sonic all confused like**

**Nicole:**** (Inhales)  
What's a kiss?**

**Sonic quickly blushes, looking around pretending he didn't hear what Nicole said (even though he did), as he rubs his neck turning his head away from Nicole**

**Sonic:**** (Blushing)  
Uh...well, um...*Ahem!* A-a kiss is when-duh! Uhh...It's when two people who, um...  
who-who like or love each other, it-it's a kind of gesture to show that they, ugh...that they  
prove to them their kind-kind of love, or likeness to each other! *Chuckles nervously***

**Nicole still blushing slightly, she tilts her head**

**Nicole:****  
Yeah-yeah but...how?**

**Sonic slowly turns to her, with red blush on his face, unnoticeably sweating little by little, he scoots closer to her as Nicole's hands are lied onto her laps, as Sonic holds her left one**

**Sonic:**** (Stammering)  
Well-you-um...you-you first give a little gesture...um-like this...*kisses her hand***

**With Sonic feeling how soft it is, the small black fur on her hand, Sonics' stammering slowly stops, as his eyes slowly look up, Nicole blushing more as she saw Sonics' smile after kissing her hand**

**Sonic:**** (Smooth)  
Then...you look at them in the eyes...get closer to her...  
*Moves face closer to hers***

**Nicole:**** (Stammering)  
Uh-uh-um...Sonic-Sonic...  
*Blushes even more***

**Sonic places his hand on her soft, gorgeous lap as he smiles at her, making Nicole slightly smile with flatter**

**Sonic:**** (whispers)  
Then, in the right mood...you...move in...Closer...  
*Kisses Nicole's lips gently***

***Song plays; Snow Pilot - Alright**

**As Nicole's Raven dark indigo hair falls besides her and Sonics' face, as Sonic places his hand on her cheek, caressing her hair away from her beautiful emerald green beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous hips were rubbed slowly and gently by Sonics' other hand as she silently moaned**

**Nicole:**** (Whispers)  
Oh my...what-what do you call this?**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers)  
Answer this question and you get it right...and I'll tell you...  
Heads or tails...?  
...Heads...love...Tails...lust...**

**Nicole:**** (whispers)  
...Um...Heads...?**

**Sonic slowly shakes his head "no" as he smiles more**

**Nicole:**** (Whisper)  
...lust...?**

**Sonic whispers silently to Nicole's Lynx ears**

***Song stops for a second**

**Sonic:**** (whispers)  
...Both**

***Song continues**

**As the blue strong hedgehog kisses the beautiful and gorgeous Lynx in her beautiful purple-velvet dress, Kissing her from her lips, moving lower to her neck, as the Lynx holds Sonic, pressing her 36c breasts against the blue and peach skinned chest, with her eyes closed for passion, the blue hedgehog slowly kisses her shoulder, stroking her left leg to move closer to his hedgehog hip, feeling how lusciously soft and smooth her skin and fur is, he hears Nicole moaning silently to his ears, making Sonic wanting to kiss her even more, not caring if anyone is staring or not**

**Nicole:**** (Moans quietly)  
oh my...ohh...oh Sonic...!  
Ohhh...!**

**Sonic gently strokes the tip of his tongue on Nicole's lower lip, as she does the same to him, with Sonic seeing how dark red the blush on Nicole's cheeks show, with Nicole's eyes closed, Sonic moves lower, kissing the lower part of her throat and the upper part of her bright brown fur chest, as Nicole hissed of passion, holding Sonic much closer, feeling the heat and temperature of the strong blue hedgehog's arms and body**

**Nicole:**** (Moans silently)  
Mmmmm...!**

**Sonic moves slightly higher, nibbling on Nicole's neck, as she locked her legs around the hedgehog's lower back**

**Sonic:**** (Whispers)  
I love you...**

**Nicole:**** (Whispers/Pants quietly)  
I love you...too...Sonic, the hedgehog...**

**Nicole quickly sits up as she felt someone walking their way, fixing her hair and purple-velvet dress, Sonic sits up with his right leg bent in a 90 degree angle with his right arm resting on it, both noticing Sally, Monkey Khan and Antoine walking up to Sonic and Nicole**

**Sally:****  
Hey, Sonic! Nicole, come on! Tails' mom is gonna serve Key lime pie!**

**Nicole:****  
Of course of course! *Ahem!*  
(Stands up)**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Sonic...**

**Sonic:****  
Khan...**

**Antoine:****  
Uh...Nicole? Excuse me but why is your dress wrinkled?**

**Nicole:****  
Huh-huh?**

**Sonic:****  
Oy Antoine...She was sitting down Indian style!  
Pay attention you idiot...!**

**Antoine:****  
**_**WELL**_** !  
*Crosses arms***

**As Sonic and Nicole walk down the trail of dirt and pebbles, Antoine walks down annoyed as Sally makes a worried face again as Monkey Khan wonders why**

**Monkey Khan****:  
You okay, princess?**

**Sally:****  
...Yeah, I guess so...you?**

**Monkey Khan kisses Sally's head and holds her hand**

**Monkey Khan:****  
Yes...*Smiles***

**As everybody enjoys Tails' mother's key lime pie and homemade lemonade, out in the darkened meadow fields of dandelions and tulips, 3 flying Chaos playing with a pink and orange flower ball, one wonders off to find a four leaf clover, as it bumps into a black coated person with a black and brown leathered hat, a black leather mask, black sunglasses, black gloves and military boots, and dark brown leathered pants, frightening away the 3 other chaos as the fourth little chao falls down onto the soft dirt unconsciously as the mysterious man picks up the pink and orange flower ball, tossing it up and down on his gloved hand**

**?:**** (Whispers)  
Where...is...he...?  
*Squeezes tightly onto the ball,  
as it pops***

**. . . . . . .**

**Berlin, Germany - 10:48 pm  
****  
****As the headlights of a Beetle Volkswagen arrive in front of the gates of the Prime Minister's Mansion, stopping in front of a Camry Toyota, a man in a government suit running towards the security guard tower, showing him is I.D card up to him**

**SFX. Buzzing, gates creaks open**

**Seeing the man running towards the mansion of the Prime Minister, he notices the Minister as he runs even faster to catch up with him, holding his black and grey smoothened suitcase, the Prime Minister notices the man in the suit running towards him**

**(German) Prime Minister:****  
May I help you, sir?**

**Matthew Casovitz:**** (Panting)  
Yes...yes...! *Ahem!*  
I have something you may need to see, sir!**

**(German) Prime Minister:****  
Um...may I ask who are you?**

**Matthew Casovitz:**** (Reaches for his pockets)  
Um...*ahem!* My-my name's Matthew Anthony Casovitz!  
I'm from the department of the Russian Empire Association!  
I was informed by my assistant commander, to tell you of an important message!**

**The prime minister makes a blank-yet-serious face**

**(German) Prime Minister:****  
So you know already, don't you...?**

**Matthew Casovitz:**** (Confused)  
Um...what?**

**Security Guard:**** (Pulls out a quarter)  
Heads or tails...?  
Heads, you live...tails...your choice...**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Chapter #3 – Message received**

**Arlington, Virginia – The Pentagon  
September 24th, 2009 – 12:07 pm **

**As the morning rays of sunshine reflect the bright light upon the City of Arlington, and upon the Government Pentagon, as a Black Hawk helicopter hovers over a landing platform with 4 security guards stepping back 8 feet away with tac lights for measuring their disembarking on landing**

**SFX. Helicopter blades whirr as pebbles kick up in the air**

**Security Guard:**** (Yelling out the sound of the Helicopter)  
IS GENERAL RUSHMORE HERE?**

**US SECURITY GUARD (Male):**** (Yelling out the sound of the helicopter)  
HE'S AT THE 4****th**** FLOOR A THE SECURITY COMMUNICATION CENTRAL!  
HE'S EXPECTING YOU THERE!**

**As the black hawk helicopter rises up, swaying to the left as it moves ahead over the morning city buildings of banks and a GAP building corporation**

**. . . . . . .**

**Security Communication Central – 12:13 pm**

**Seeing a large scaled communication room filled with 180 sergeants and 74 computer engineers walking around and discussing about the government budgeting and American economy**

**SFX. Indistinct chattering, keyboards tapping, computers humming, master computer beeping and electronic humming**

**Assistant Mark Donovan:****  
General Rushmore?**

**The General turns around with a lit cigar in his mouth**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
May I help you?**

**Assistant Mark Donovan:****  
Yes! Um *ahem!* My Name's Mark Donovan!  
I'm the assistant director to the John F. Kennedy Space Center in Florida!  
I'm here to give you some vital important issues due to the fact of the incident 48 hours ago!**

**Gen. Rushmore:**** (Puts back the cigar in his mouth)  
Follow me...**

**. . . . . . .**

**General Rushmore and Mark Donovan enter an oval desk room with 5 more secretaries sitting down as they notice them both entering the room**

**SFX. Door opens then closes**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Mr. Donovan, this is Secretaries John Von Sitskey…  
Martha Jordan….Harto Kimoniko….Stephanie Per Luma….  
and Tom Benachek!**

**Mark Donovan shakes hands with 37 year old American-Japanese Secretary Harto Kimoniko**

**Mark Donovan:****  
Hello, I'm Mark Donovan – Assistant Director to the  
John F. Kennedy Space Center!**

**Harto Kimoniko:****  
So I've heard…Now, we need to discuss a more important matter you said?**

**Mark Donovan:****  
Ah! Yes, yes of course-Um….  
As you all are aware – the German Prime Minister Kimbur Lechnov was assassinated with  
a third-degree homicide at the Germany Secretary Office building at the perimeter of the Prime Minister  
Mansion! What the press hasn't told was that President Obama had to undergo a secret meeting with  
the Russian Military at Arms General...but...um...**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
But WHAT, Mr. Donovan?**

**Mark Donovan:****  
There are rumors going around about the whole assassination back at the Kennedy Space Center...  
Some of the Precinct officers back at the O.C.M.P labs...they say it was suicide...  
(Opens suitcase with 4 photos, then passes them down each to other Secretaries)**

**SFX. Photos passing down on black marble graved table**

**42 year old Martha Jordan takes out her small reading glasses, seeing a photo of Matthew Casovitz walking out of his Toyota Camry in black and white, 19% blurry exact**

**Martha Jordan:****  
So, who's this man Mr. Donovan?**

**Donovan looks at the photo at her point of view**

**Mark Donovan:****  
Oh, that's an old colleague I had back 7 years ago – He, uh-he works at the department for the Russian Prime Minister!  
He, uh-he apparently gave me a call 3 hours before the suicide-what-so-ever! *Chuckles***

**General Rushmore looks at a photo of the German Prime Minister lying dead with a suppressed Colt .45 on his left hand, lying atop of his blood covered chest**

**Gen. Rushmore:**** (Takes cigar and places it on the ash tray next to him)  
These photos seem legit Mr. Donovan, but...How're these photos taken 5 hours after  
he died and no one noticing until then?**

**Donovan makes a confused face, walking over to take a look at the photo, looking at the right bottom corner of the photo saying September 25, 2009 – 3:51 am, he then looks at the second photo with the date – September 25, 2009 – 1:17 am, the third photo he looks at – September 24, 2009 – 11:02 pm, and the fourth photo – September 24, 10:58 am**

**Mark Donovan:****  
Hmmm...Huh! Must be a typo-um anyways...  
No one may have saw the Prime Minister shoot himself, but the German Officers sent Mr. Casovitz a very  
distinctive clue, that may have a reason WHY...he killed himself!  
(Walks to his suitcase)**

**Tiny plastic bag crinkles, as General Rushmore places back his cigar to his mouth as he takes a look at the plastic evidence bag with a folded napkin inside, then takes out the napkin unfolds him as Donovan continues to explain to him**

**Mark Donovan:**** (Puts left hand in pocket)  
technically, this is what they found so far, so...yeah!**

**General Rushmore looks at Donovan, then looks back at the unfolded napkin.  
While holding the napkin unfolded, slowly turns it and sees a quarter with a small dap of dry blood,  
dripping down from George Washington's engraved eye**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**September 24, 2009 – 2:14 pm****  
****Knothole National Mall, Knothole****  
****As Sonic stands on the descending escalator, sipping on a QUIZNOES refreshment cup, holding a bag of GAMESTOP and a bag of MOVIESTOP, he notices Amy walking by a SUBWAYS stand, covering his face with his hand, walking to the Mall exit at a fast pace**

**Amy:**** (shouting)  
Hey Sonic!**

**Sonic stops, head tilts up with his eyes closed and gritting teeth, slowly looks back at Amy speed walking towards to him with a bag of CLAIRE'S **

**Amy:**** (Hugs Sonic tight)  
I heard you got back!**

**Sonic silently inhales for air as he pushes Amy away for air**

**Sonic:**** (Gasps loudly, inhales deeply, exhales)  
Amy! Guh! Don't do that! People need a kidney to live!**

**Amy:****  
Oh oh-uh! Sorry!  
*Giggles*  
It's been awhile since you were gone! Heh!**

**As Amy rubs the back of her head, Sonic looks at one of Amy's ears, seeing a black and teal butterfly hair pin**

**Sonic:**** (Points at the hair pin)  
Is that new?**

**Amy:**** (Eyes look up)  
Hmm? Oh yeah! They just got shipped in! I got the last pair!  
*Giggles happily*  
what do to think?**

**Sonic picks up his MOVIESTOP bag**

**Sonic:**** (Low chuckle)  
Looks good actually! Better than the stupid pink panda wrist band!**

**Amy:****  
Hey! I didn't know Tails had a nightmare about Pandas!**

**Sonic:****  
I was talking about Knuckles! He saw something on the TV then I asked him what's he  
scared about! He thought it was a scary part on CLOVERFIELD!**

**Amy:****  
Well...what happened?**

**Sonic:****  
I told him it wasn't CLOVERFIELD...It was Looney Toons!**

**SFX. Cell phone vibrates, button clicks and beeps**

**Text Message:****  
SONIC  
MEET ME AT THE BURGER KING STAND IN 10  
LATERZ**

**Amy:****  
Who's it from?**

**Sonic:****  
Ahh...It's probably Fiona!  
She's probably wanna talk about her birthday next week...  
I already picked out a movie for all of us to watch**

**Amy looks inside the MOVIESTOP bag, seeing THE HANGOVER DVD box**

**Amy:****  
"The Hangover?"  
Really Sonic? If you want Nicole to cuddle with you or something, then maybe- -  
(Interruptedly stops)  
HMPHF!**

**Sonic:****  
SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sonic looks all around him as he held her hand, as they both walk towards the food court area **

**Sonic:**** (Whispers)  
How the hell did you know...?**

**Amy:****  
Tch-Don't worry! She told me how it was her first time with you...  
It's sweet of you to help her fit into the world!**

**Sonics' ears slightly go down **

**Sonic:**** (Confused)  
Really? And-And you're not mad about it?**

**Amy:****  
Well I am holding in a ticking time-bomb of rage and ****FRUSTRATION****!  
(Cute voice) But at least some good came out of it!**

**Sonic slowly shows small amount of fear as his ears entirely go down, as she slowly walk away from Amy, as he notices Fiona Fox sitting across a Burger King stand, eating SUBWAYS apple slices**

**Sonic:**** (From distance)  
Fiona!**

**Fiona's ears twitch up as she sees Amy and Sonic walking towards her**

**Fiona:****  
Hey guys! *Hugs Sonic, then hugs Amy***

**Sonic:****  
Hey! So, what did you wanted me for?**

**Fiona:****  
Well, I said just to keep you guys away from a certain someone...**

**Amy:****  
Who's that?**

**Tails:**** (From distance)  
HEY! FIONA!**

**Fiona's ears twitch back as she slowly turns her head to Tails**

**Fiona:**** (Chuckle nervously)  
Hey-hey Tails! Buddy!**

**Tails arrives with a "THE STROKES" shirt and indigo jeans, carrying 2 smoothie cups**

**Tails:****  
Hey! Heh! Uh, I brought your uh Strawberry Pineapple fusion surprise!**

**Fiona smiles and nods as she sips on the straw**

**SFX. Liquid swishes inside**

**Fiona's eyes widen with surprise, as she smiles with grace**

**Fiona:**** (Gulps smoothie liquid)  
Wow! That's good! Tails, this is nice!**

**Tails:**** (Laughs)  
Yeah! I tried it myself!**

**Tails passes the other cup to Amy to take a sip, as Sonics' right ear twitch, looking behind him, as he gets up from his seat, not seeing Amy enjoying the recent sip of the smoothie Tails offered to her**

**Sonic:****  
Hey, um...I'll be right back!  
I gotta hit the bathroom!**

**Sonic runs from the opposite direction from the bathroom across a METROPCS booth, next to the SUNSHINE smoothie shop**

**Fiona:****  
But-but...the bathroom's over there?**

**Sonic speed walks by a VERIZON WIRELESS stand, a TACO BELL advertisement sign, and an outside entrance of GAMESTOP, as he looks to his left, seeing Knuckles sipping on a STARBUCKS Coffee cup, standing next to a AT&T phone booth, in front of a WALDENSBOOK, waiting for Julie-Su to come out of the store**

**Sonic:**** (Whistles at Knuckles)  
Yo! Knux!**

**Knuckles' eyes divert to Sonic, walking towards to him as he continues on to drink his STARBUCKS cup**

**Knuckles:****  
How'd you know we were here?**

**Sonic:**** (Raises his left eyebrow)  
Uhhh...  
*Eyes diverts to Julie-Su at the cashier***

**Knuckles slightly blushes as his eyes divert to another direction in the opposite way, as Sonic makes a victory without Knuckles noticing**

**Sonic:**** (Sighs)  
Let me guess...your place?**

**Knuckles:****  
Hey! Only because she was in the mood!**

**Sonics' smile disappears**

**Sonic:****  
In the mood? Tails thought it was ghosts moaning next door!**

**Knuckles:****  
We-we-we were making out!**

**Sonic crosses his arms as he sticks his tongue out as Knuckles made a "Nyah-nyah!" face**

**Julie-Su:****  
Knuckles! Be mature!**

**Sonic:****  
Hey Ju! Nice shirt!**

**Julie-Su holds down her black long sleeved sweater, with gem stone encrusted words saying "Bad Girl – Whatcha gonna do about it?"**

**Julie-Su:**** (Giggles)  
Thanks! Knuxicles bought it for me!  
(Hugs Knuckles)**

**As Julie-Su hugged Knuckles, his eyes become bleak and his cheeks becoming red, as Sonic held in his laughter with his hand on his mouth**

**Sonic:**** (Snorting chuckle)  
Knu-Knuxicles? HA!**

**Knuckles:**** (frustrated)  
shut-SHUT UP!**

**Julie-Su:**** (Pats on Knuckles arm)  
Behave! (In baby voice) You naughty Sergeant Major!  
*Giggles***

**Sonic:****  
Wait! How're you Sergeant Major in 4 months?**

**Knuckles:****  
Uh-Duh! Training!  
*Sticks tongue out***

**As Knuckles sticks his tongue out, Sonic slaps Knuckles' tongue away **

**Knuckles:**** (With tongue out)  
GAAAAAH!**

**Sonic:**** (Sticks tip of the tongue out)  
Nyeh!**

**As Sonics' left ear twitched, his tongue returns back to his mouth, as he looks up the glass dome ceiling, seeing 4 Black Little birds flying over to land**

**Sonic:**** (annoyed grunt)  
NOW WHAT?**

**As the four Black little birds land on the concrete ceiling floor, with 5 U.S Marine soldiers disembarking the little bird, as they went towards the door to the lower level of the mall, where Sonic is right now**

**SFX. Little bird choppers whirr as they fly above in distance**

**The 9 U.S Marine soldiers climb down the cat walk stairs as they reach to the first floor, slamming open the stairway entrance door as they search around, pushing aside cautiously the bystanders as they pass through a sun reflecting concrete floor, as they walk pass a HAGGEN DAZ ice cream stand, and find Amy, Fiona, and Tails conversating**

**Tails:**** (Notices one of the U.S Marine soldiers)  
Uh-oh...**

**Amy and Fiona see where Tails is seeing**

**U.S Marine Soldier #1 (Male):****  
Tails Miles Prower?  
Fiona Fox?  
Amy Rose?**

**Amy:****  
Uh, yeah that's us...why what'd we do?**

**U.S Marine Soldier #2 (Female):****  
Come with us! It's an important matter to discuss!**

**Sonic arrives with Knuckles and Julie-Su as they notice 5 U.S Marin soldiers asking other bystanders with a photo of Sonic, as one of the bystanders point to Sonics' direction**

**Sonic:**** (Ears go down)  
Ohhhh what now?**

**A tall black U.S Marine soldier walks up to Sonic**

**U.S Marine Soldier #3 (Male):****  
Are you in any sort of busy matter to intend to, Mr. Hedgehog?**

**Sonic:****  
Uh...no?**

**U.S Marine Soldier #3 (Male):****  
Then you might as well come with us brotha'!**

**Julie-Su:**** (Whiney tone)  
Awwwww! And I was gonna wear this cute tank top!**

**The U.S Marine Soldier raises his eyebrow as he looks at Knuckles**

**Knuckles:**** (Stammering)  
She-clothe-we-I don't know, dude...!**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Meanwhile, over the West Coast of Tampa, Florida 3:55 pm**

**As the 4 Black Little Bird helicopters fly over the crashing ocean waves, upon the beaches of Tampa, Florida,  
across the white and yellow sand, a palm tree forest with a 10 story grey and aqua blue building, saying  
"Florida Operational Resource Enterprise"  
(or F.O.R.E)**

**SFX. Helicopter blades whirr at a fast speed**

**Tails:**** (Shouting out the noise)  
WHAT'S THAT BUILDING?**

**U.S Marine Soldier #4 (Male):**** (Shouting)  
THAT'S THE F.O.R.E OORGANIZATION BUILDING!  
THAT'S WHERE WE SPECIALIZE OUR WEAPONRY FOR MOST OTHER WARS  
SINCE JULY 19, 1996! TWO AND A HALF YEARS AFTER THE WAR IN SOMALIA!**

**Tails takes another look at the 10 story high building as they move in closer to a near-by landing platform, as 6 more helicopter assistants come out through the top entrance with guidance glow sticks, slowly and carefully the 4 Black Little Bird helicopters hovering down onto the red and yellow marked platform circle, as Sonic and the others, alongside the U.S Marine soldiers, disembarking out of the 4 Black Little Birds**

**Helicopter Assistant #1 (Male):**** (Shouting out the sound)  
WE'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU MR. HEDGEHOG! AS ALONGSIDE YOUR  
FRIENDS! **

**Sonic:**** (Shouting out the sound)  
WHAT'RE WE HERE FOR ANYWAYS?**

**Helicopter Assistant #2 (Female):**** (Shouting)  
WE'LL SHOW YOU!**

**As The 6 Helicopter assistants lead Sonic, Fiona, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Julie-Su into the top floor, Sonic walks besides the Lieutenant as he asks him a question**

**Sonic:****  
Hey listen, um, what're you guys here to find us for again...exactly?**

**Lieutenant (Male): ****  
It's some sort of connection between your rescuing for the German Prime Minister back in 1999 of August 7, and the assassination that took place ****RIGHT**** at his very Mansion in Berlin! But oddly enough, no one even noticed ****OR**** contacted the German Officials!**

**Sonic:****  
What the crap?**

**Sergeant #2 (Female):**** (From distance)  
That's what I said!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Tampa, Florida F.O.R.E Reconstructing Center – 4:04 pm**

**As Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Fiona, and Tails enter the oval desk office; a sergeant in a black tuxedo walks up to Sonic and shakes his hand in greeting**

**Sonic:****  
Hey how're you doing? (Shakes hands)**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Afternoon, I'm Sergeant Foley – And Officer of the Alpha Battalion!  
Come in! All of you sit down, please!**

**SFX. Chairs slightly creak**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Now...as you're all aware, the German Prime Minister is dead...Some German and Russian officials has made up rumors of the Prime Minister making suicide upon himself-some are saying it was drug overdose!**

**As Sergeant Foley continues to explain the situation, Sonics' eyes divert to the window above, noticing Sally talking to a female Corporal and a tall black male Private First Class (PFC for short), as Sonics' eyes divert back to the black marble oval table, noticing a dried blood painted quarter on a napkin**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Continues)  
...seeing at least 13% of awareness around the Berlin inner and outer cities and neighborhood!  
We're really concerned with all the firewalls increasing by the second in North Korea and South Japan – at least 49.13% increased!  
But that's just the confusing part – The real thing about this is that Joe Biden is representing the law that states...**

**With Foley continuing on, Sonic looks closer at the dry blood painted quarter, takes it with his finger and thumb on its side, looking at a 360 degree turn**

**Sonic:**** (While looking at the quarter)  
Is this a clue or something?**

**Sergeant Foley stops as he turns to Sonic**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Sighs)  
So far...yes...  
Looks like it was either suicide or homicide...**

**Knuckles:**** (To Julie-Su)  
...or he could've been playing Russian roulette by himself...!**

**Julie-Su giggles, as Sergeant Foley looks at Knuckles with a serious face**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Watch it Sergeant Major...or you'll be demoted to Corporal...Hoo-ah?**

**Knuckles looks away annoyingly, turning to Julie-Su and covering his face**

**Knuckles:**** (stammering)|  
...Hoo-Hoo-ah...**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Continues)  
As I was saying...the amount of accountabilities for the German militia were among worried, but below aware of the rumors of the death-which Joe Biden will represent that cause-we're at a crucially extent to put the truth in secret so that the United Nations don't find out before everybody else does**

**Sonic diverts away from the dry blood tainted quarter, looks at Foley, sets down the quarter**

**Sonic:**** (concerned)  
What?**

**Everyone in the room looks at Sonic, as Sally walks into the room**

**Sally:**** (Sighs)  
Sorry everybody-they had some schedule changes with my father and mother!  
What's on the agenda Sergeant Foley?  
(Sits down besides Sonic)**

**Sergeant Foley looks at Sonic, as Sonic makes the silent-treatment**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Well...we were discussing about the German murder with the Berlin Prime Minister, and with Joe Biden representing the "Don't Ask, Don't tell" secret to the Russians, South Koreans, and the Germans, themselves!**

**Sally notices Sonic being silent as soon as she came in the discussions room**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
...But from my point of view, Sonic would said something indifferent with his opinion, going against with the ideal, even though it involves the connections between the rescuing in August 7, 1999 and the rumors for the homicide**

**Sonic scratches behind his left ear as he turns his head away from Sal**

**Sally:****  
Well...I guess in both of your opinions – it's a good thing in a bad way, but it's a bad thing in a good way Sergeant...  
But that's good to know…**

**SFX. Silent computer humming, paper slides onto black marble table**

**Sergeant Foley picks out the printed paper out of the DELL printer, as he passes it to Sally, with Sonic crossing his arms in an impatient manner**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
This letter came from the White House 3 hours and 24 minutes before the rest of you came…  
(points remote at blank projector screen)**

**SFX. Projector engine hums**

**At the white projector screen, seeing a printed letter of the White House Senate, Sonic sits up with his hands behind his head, as Sally sits besides him, as Knuckles puts away his Blackberry cellphone in his jacket pocket**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Reading out loud)  
"By the honor of the President of the United States, and permission granted by Hillary Clinton and Joe Biden,  
The Freedom Fighters that were sent to you Sergeant Foley, Lieutenant Vasquez, and Colonel Marshall,  
The Acorn Princess Sally Alicia Acorn will be addressed to the United Nations in New York City on November 14****th****,  
any escorts that'll be asking permission to tag alongside the Princess, will be automatically escorted out of the  
Communication Center at once"….**

**Sonic makes a "whatever" face, as Sally nudges Sonics' arm with her elbow as Sonic sits up correctly**

**Sonic:**** (Scoffs)  
I'll take my chances!**

**Sally looks at Sonic in a disagreement look, as Sonic takes a sip out of the V.I.P cup looking at the opposite direction,**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Discouraging tone)  
Of course you will...(Walks towards to Sonic)  
That's why...we'll be escorting you both out of the mission...**

**Sonic & Sally:**** (Surprised)  
WHAT?**

**Sally slams her palm flat onto the black marble desk in frustration**

**Sally:**** (Loud tone)  
What Do You Mean Escort Out Of Here?  
The President Just Said I'm Supposed To Go To The U.N!  
You Can't Do This Sergeant!**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Look if it were up to me, I would agree with you, but the letter states that- -  
*Interruptedly stops***

**Sally:****  
It could mean something that connects to Eggman's disappearance!**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
I just said all escorts are to be removed from the office immediately!  
I didn't mean—**

**Sally:****  
I think you're doing this just because I broke up with Sonic?  
You're little daughter is a fan of Sonic, I know, but that's no excuse!**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Stammers in confusion)  
What does my daughter have to do with this situation?**

**Sally:****  
Um – Hello? Sonic has to protect me at all times!  
How's he going to be escorted out of here if he's going with me?**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
I understand what you mean, but-**

**Sally:****  
Then I order you to—**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Yells)  
ENOUGH!**

**Sally stands still (without noticing), her hand on Sonics', as Sonic looks confused at her**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
I've been a gentleman to you since you were in 3****rd**** grade, and I've been a PFC...  
Now things have changed! You can't just cling onto Sonics' protection promises for a long time!  
Some day, he could be in a coma, or be in cryogenics training or some shit!**

**Sally continues to stand still as her hand lies on Sonics', as she bites her lower lip**

**Corporal Dunn:****  
Sergeant, uh...we should-  
*Interruptedly stops***

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Get out...all of you...**

**As Knuckles, Julie-Su, Fiona, Tails, Sonic, and Corporal Zoe walk out the glass door, Corporal Dunn sees how Sal is silenced, as Sergeant Foley looks back at him**

**Sergeant Foley:**** (Yells)  
...GET THE FUCK OUT!**

**Corporal Dunn runs out**

**SFX. Glass door closes shut, running footsteps muffled outside glass walls**

**Sergeant Foley migraines his upper nose in frustration, as Sally takes a seat onto her leather chair, as Sergeant Foley walks to his seat across her, folding his hands together into a crossed formation**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Look... (Sighs loudly)  
I understand you don't want to lose Sonic in some sort of battle against Artificial Intelligence, or Robotic fat-asses engaging a WWE wrestle mania...or Chinese Hobos fighting over a wheel of cheese...but this is serious shit...(sits up)  
Stick your nose into that shit...smell it REAL hard...that'll wake you up into reality...!**

**Sally gives no reply**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Look, I understand you're with Sonic just for the paparazzi and population, but that's in no relativity into you job as a princess, former leader to the Freedom Fighters, and the daughter of King Maximillian Acorn...so cut the crap!**

**Sally raises her head and looks at Sergeant Foley**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
Look...the paparazzi doesn't give a damn if you cracked a gangster member's thumb or kicking a sexual predator in the nutbag...or even raising the American flag in the morning!**

**Sergeant Foley stands up and slowly walks around the black marble table towards Sally**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
They see you doing that stuff all the DAMN time! It's not news – it's a circle of doing the same thing! You revolve around it no matter how big the circle gets! If you're doing it just to get closer to Sonic, that's fine – but for the popularity, it's like the marriage of Britney Spears...stupid! *Stops and stands 3 feet aside of Sally*  
Everything has its natural course! You and Sonic in love – meanwhile breaking up...  
The Great War between Eggman and all of Mobius...ended...  
No matter what's out there...existing on our breathing round blue planet...everything or everyone has their natural course!**

**Sally's eyes divert from looking at Sergeant Foley's back of his head to her glass of water in front of her as she takes a small sip from it**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
...If I were you, I'd end the bullshit between you two and begin your job being taken seriously...**

**Sally looks back at Sergeant Foley**

**Sergeant Foley:****  
*Looks back at Sally sitting down*  
...You get my message...princess?**

**Sally:****  
...Message received...Sergeant...**

**As Sally stands up from her seat from Sonics' point of view across the glass window, Sonic places his finger on his upper lip in silence, as Tails walks over to Sonic, tapping his shoulder**

**Tails:****  
Let's go man**

**Sonic turns his head to Sally walking pass by him**

**Sonic:****  
Yeah...let's go...**

**As Sonic places his indigo colored earphones from his iPhone, walking pass by, a man in a dark indigo suit wearing black sunglasses and slick back dark hair turns his head to Sonic and the others walking down the hallway with other Government associates walking back and forth in different directions**

**?:****  
(Puts two fingers on miniature ear phone)  
Yes, sir...*Black sunglasses turn red and takes a photo of Sonic*  
...I've found the target...**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Tampa, Florida - Key Largo Bay – 9:13 pm**

**As the bright street lights shine upon the crossing waters of the Floridian bay water, seeing a Tan skinned Latino gangster smoking a cigarette with a FAL carbine rifle strapped behind his back, as he notices the sound of creaking opening metal gates**

**SFX. Metal gates creak open from distance, echoes through alley ways**

**As the metal rusty fence gates creak opens, 3 black and grey camouflage Hummers pulls to a stop, parking in front of a Floridian RAMADA INN hotel, as the man with the black back slicked hair carries a Brown-black suitcase, turning his head to a bellboy walking towards him**

**Hotel Bellboy:****  
*Walks towards the man*  
Hello! Welcome to the RAMADA INN!  
How may I be of service mister?**

**Robert Sazelamel:**** (Australian Accent)  
It's alright mate! The name's Robert Sazelamel!  
Don't let the name fool ya' bud! *Puts card in jacket pocket*  
Um, I'm here to see a woman named Selena Romero?**

**Hotel Bellboy:****  
Uhh no! She, uh-she just recently left to the Bailey Swedish café about 10 minutes ago!  
Just missed her!**

**Robert Sazelamel diverts his eyes to one of the windows on the third and fifth floor, as he takes a look at his watch to see the time as the bellboy kindly takes his suitcase**

**Hotel Bellboy:****  
Um, you mind if I take this for you sir?**

**Robert Sazelamel:**** (Tilts his head towards the suitcase on the pavement)  
...sure! I don't mind! *chuckles*  
Just uh-Let me tie my shoe!**

**As Robert kneels down to tie his black leathered Italian shoes, as 3 Mobian bodyguards walk out of the other side of the 2 black and grey camouflage hummers with suppressed AK-47s and suppressed MP5s, shooting the bellboy as a target, seeing small amounts of blood dropping one by one onto the black and grey pebbled pavement, seeing Robert finishing tying his black leathered Italian shoes**

**Robert Sazelamel:**** (Picks up suitcase)  
Let's go**

**As Robert and the 3 other Mobian bodyguards walk around the bellboy's dead body, as they enter through the spinning glass door, seeing Robert walking up to the front desk, seeing a black female employee reading a VICTORIA SECTRETS catalog**

**Hotel Employee (female):**** *Eyes look up*  
Yes may I help you?**

**Robert Sazelamel:**** *Puts black sunglasses on*  
Yes, um-Me and my friends here are the Expert Assistants for the Medical in training specialization!  
We're here to see a Mrs. Lesson?**

**The female begins to turn to the DELL flat screen computer, seeing a list of names starting with "R"**

**SFX. Mouse scrolling on mouse pad, keyboard buttons clicking as silent humming bings**

**Hotel Employee (Female):****  
Ah yes! He just checked in an hour ago – if you like I'll page him immediately!**

**As the hotel employee begins to stand up while holding a file of stacked papers, as one of the men in black strangles her neck by his arm, as he pinches her nose to block out oxygen, as Robert pulls out his silenced pistol, points at the employee's face, cocks the weapon**

**SFX.**** – Hissed popping, liquid swishing, bullet clinks onto the marble floor, body thuds**

**Robert places the suppressed weapon into his jacket pocket, as he picks up his suitcase**

**SFX.**** – Guns cocking, clicking, and gocking**

**Robert:**** (Holding a silenced AK-47)  
Up the stairs – Go!**

**The 3 bodyguards begin the speed walk up the Italian fabric stairs, knocking down a butler holding a shiny silver plated palate, falling down the stairs knock his head onto the edges of the wooden pillar of the hallway entrance**

**Meanwhile outside...**

**As a 1998 BMW pulls up on the curve of the hotel, 2 other brown and grey hummers pull up, as the 5 men (in each of the two hummers) exit the hummers, and seeing 2 other men getting out of the BMW, throwing away their cigarettes onto the wet black concrete**

**SFX.**** – Muffled knocking from distance**

**Meanwhile...**

**As the 5 bodyguards move across the hallway, filled with knocked down hallways, debris onto the walls, and small amounts of blood stained onto the carpet, Robert looks out the glass window besides him**

**Robert:**** (To himself) shit...  
(To bodyguards) Move it – Double time!**

**SFX.**** – Footsteps stomping on rug material stairs, glass clinking and crackling**

**As Robert takes lead of the 5 heavily armed bodyguards and removing the small suppressor of his G36c, the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** bodyguard takes out a C4 detonator (the size of a DVD box) and places a white small strap onto the wooden surface of the green painted door, taking 12 steps backwards**

**Robert:**** (Silently)  
do it...**

**SFX.**** – button clicks, low magnetic humming, booming explosion, floor slightly trembles**

**While the 3 bodyguards wave off the dusty debris, the 2 other bodyguards and Robert move into the blown door, searching someone important, spreading around unused newspapers, thrown coffee grounds, and excess of beer cans onto the rugged carpet**

**Bodyguard #3:****  
Where the hell is he?**

**?:****  
*coughing loudly, hacking***

**The other 2 bodyguards raise up the half blown door, seeing and comparing "DAMIAN LESSON" and an old 1989 photo onto the 4****th**** bodyguard's arm and holding onto a 9mm Uzi machine pistol**

**Damian Lesson:****  
(French language)  
*What the hell?***

**The 4****th**** bodyguard points the machine pistol at Lesson**

**SFX.**** – Rapid gunfire, firing stops, bullets clinking onto carpet and each other, flames crackling, silent liquid swishing, steam silently hisses, wooden particles silently clack onto the floor **

**Bodyguard #2:**** (Yelling)  
Come on! Let's get the fuck out!**

**The 5 bodyguards and Robert Sazalamel runs out of the enflamed hotel room**

**SFX.**** – Yelling from distance out from window**

**As Robert looks out the blue tinted window, seeing a squad of 13 men with AK-47s and STG-44s, bites his lower lips, and places on his black indigo sunglasses**

**Robert:**** (To bodyguards)  
Move out...double time!**

**. . . . . .**

**Mafia member #4:****  
(In Afghan language)  
*LOOK! OVER THERE!***

**Mafia member #7:****  
(In Afghan language)  
*OPEN FIRE!***

**SFX.**** – Gunfire busting, bullets clinking from distance, bullets whizzing by, metal clanging, footsteps running, glass breaks, car alarm goes off, overlapping yelling**

**The 13 man squad holds onto their AK-47s and STG-44s opening fire towards Robert and the 5 man bodyguards wearing black indigo sunglasses, speed walking out the hotel entrance as bullets whizz by their ears and heads**

**SFX**** – M16 and G36cs open rapid fire, bullets clinking onto wet pavement, bullets ricocheting from distance, yelling in pain from distance**

**As bullets pass and whizz by the Mafia member's heads, crackling sparks pop up and out of metallic pipes and hydrogen narrow pipe linings, debris popping out of small cracks on stone like concrete on walls of condemned apartment buildings and out of aged wooden outhouses, small particles of debris and concrete flow into a thick but tiny clusters, making it difficult for the Mafia gang members to see their targets**

**Robert:**** (Yells)  
Move 15 paces forward and don't stop shooting!  
GO!**

**The 3 bodyguards move nonchalantly slow like as they begin to drop their mags and reload their G36s and AK-47s as they continue to open fire, bullets clanking onto the black pavement of the concrete street (similar to Call of Duty) and bullets whizzing by the Mafia gang member's heads as 2 are shot into their eye sockets – blood squelching out and running down to their chins, and one other is left alone running away from the warzone, noticing his Uzi 9mm is out of ammo and begins to throw it at the edge of the catwalk stairway**

**Mafia member #3:****  
(Yells in Afghan language)  
*FUCK THIIIIIS!***

**The afghan Mafia member skids to a stop as he notices 4 black suited mask covering S.W.A.T members slamming the metal door open with suppressed Mp5s and M16s as they pull the Mafia member behind them, placing a small bazooka like pistol and begins firing small red bean bags at Robert and his 3 bodyguards, causing them to be paralyzed and fall on their backs and their sides**

**SFX.**** – Bodies thud on wet pavement on concrete sidewalk, guns lie on wet sidewalks**

**The 4 black suited S.W.A.T soldiers lower down their weapons and direct their attention to the Afghan Mafia member thanking each and one of them as they look at each other with confusion and one of them shrugging**

**Mafia member #3:****  
(In Afghan language)  
Thank you so much! Thank you thank you!  
Thank Allah you found me?**

**A 5****th**** S.W.A.T soldier walks out of the kicked down metal doorway, pulls out a USP .45 pistol, points it at the back of the Mafia member's head, pulls the trigger**

**SFX.**** – Gun goes off loudly, blood squelches, bullets clinks onto the floor**

**The 5****th**** S.W.A.T soldier looks up, notices an ant sized black speck, seeing through the S.W.A.T soldier's darkened goggles, a black and white camouflage Missile Predator hovers over the small Floridian harbor, as the 1****st**** S.W.A.T soldier leader raised his hand up and gave it one thumb up**

**Robert:****  
(From distance)  
Idiot…!  
(*grunts*)**

**The 5 S.W.A.T soldiers look over and see the 3 bodyguards helping Robert up, as they reload their AK-47s and G36s**

**Robert:****  
You were alittle earlier than expected Lieutenant!  
What were you thinking?**

**S.W.A.T soldier #1 (Lieutenant):  
****(In Russian language)  
We didn't think it wouldn't seem real for the cameras!**

**Robert:**** (Rubs his shoulder)  
Ungh…you could've warn me!  
….Russian noob….!**

**Robert then opens his leather suitcase, taking out a grey leather case, seeing a grey silver canister, clicks on the tiny button on its side, as a metallic needle pops out at the end of the canister, Robert kneels down and jabs the canister in the side of the Afghan Mafia member's head, seeing a small frame sliding out the side of the canister and sees data of the 1968 Cuban and Russian Missile crisis information -  
sliding out of the way, seeing information of the Freedom Fighters – seeing Sonic the hedgehog and Sally Acorn**

**Robert: (Talks to walkie talkie)  
Sergeant...we got it...(smiles evilly)**

**SFX. - electric buzzing with Russian mumbling**

**Sergeant: (On other end)  
ZZZ~zzzz~message recieved...zz~continue Lieutenent~ZZZ!**

**To be continued….**


End file.
